Working Backwards
by crushonuryu
Summary: Orihime would have never ended up in such a silly drama had it not been for failing to tell Ichigo Kurosaki how she felt. Uryu may have never fallen in love with her if she had succeeded. But relationships were supposed to start a certain way...oops!
1. Confetti

To begin, I'd like to have you remember an awesome FF author by the name of Lanita19 (LOOK HER UP). She was fantastic...aaaaand she had her account hacked. So now she is me and this is my new story. Working on reuploading my previous works under this pen name. Still angry in my heart.

Full Summary: Relationships, as far as anyone was concerned, follow a very linear pattern: You meet, you become attracted, you date, you devote, sometimes with your body, and you marry. By this point, adult couples are free to engage in as many carnal relations as they desire. How Orihime started at the end with Uryu Ishida, son of the wealthiest man in town, she couldn't understand. She had been saving her love for her lifelong friend, Ichigo Kursaki, and now she was the talk of the town as Uryu's beautiful conquest. Gossipers were quick to build stories: Orihime, a struggling graduate in need of a career, was after the Ishida money and Uryu was just looking for easy good time. But truth has a way of revealing itself, and love has a way of blossoming in unlikely situations.

AN: I don't own Bleach or the characters.

Chapter 1: Confetti

"Waiting for the stars to align,

There is a restless raincloud in my mind"

"Graduation!" Ichigo shouted again, this time giving Orihime a jaunty shake.

"Yes…yes…I know." Orihime's voice trailed and he could tell she was distracted. She had been this way for days now. The closer the time got to their graduation date, the more distant she became.

"All we have is the ceremony, a few smile-for-the-camera's, then it's the party of the century…then it's back to med school for another century of studies." They walked side by side through Karakura Town toward Orihime's apartment building. After, Ichigo would carry on down the block to his own abode. "You should be jumping for joy; you're done with school after this."

Orihime tried to force a smile, thinking about her degree in nursing. She was good at helping people and it would be a fitting occupation, but the disappointment that came along with it went hand in hand with that which distracted her from jovial times.

Ichigo knew her as a delicate ray of sunshine, positive and high spirited. He had only seen her cry once, at her brother's funeral. He couldn't picture her without her chin held high. It's what made her such a wonderful companion. He knew nothing of worry when she was around. They studied together endlessly as he was after his doctorate in medicine and she was in school to become a nurse. As he fretted over tests and exams, she pushed him forward to study another hour and make the grade. She even introduced him to his girlfriend, Rukia.

Across the street, they could hear the tiresome sounds of construction. A new wing was being built on the hospital and the workers were toiling day and night. "Does that noise keep you up?" Ichigo asked.

"Sometimes," she replied.

"Well, if you ever want to escape, you can always stay a night or two with me and Rukia. We'd love to see you around more. She's always complaining she doesn't get to see you often enough."

"…Yeah…I'll consider it."

She stopped to stare at the magnificent building. The man who owned it owned three other hospitals throughout the country and came to Karakura to start another. The only reason Orihime even thought about the structure from time to time was because the man who invested in all of those hospitals was the same man to give Orihime and Ichigo scholarships to finish school. Orihime and Ichigo interviewed at the same time; Orihime impressed him academically, and Ichigo dazzled him with his ambition. His name was Ryuken Ishida and he was a stern man. That was all that was to be said about him.

"I wonder with all the money Ryuken Ishida dishes out if he even cares that we're finally graduating?" Orihime asked, looking down at the sidewalk.

"I invited his son to my party tonight. Maybe he'll show up."

"If he's anything like his father, he'll probably just send us a letter from his secretary letting us know that while he regretfully cannot attend, he wishes nothing but the best. At least, that's the response I got from Ryuken when I mailed out invitations to the graduation." Orihime didn't have much family to invite and thought it would be a nice gesture, but it came back in her face and she instantly regretted sending the silly letter.

They continued walking, making idle chitchat about the upcoming celebration. Orihime mentioned she'd make some treats for the party.

When they made it to her door step, it was the same awkward ending as always. She spent the whole walk avoiding holding his hand, and now she was avoiding the weird need to ask for a goodbye kiss. It was safe to say that she had feelings for Ichigo and hated the thought of him being with another girl, but she always found a way to project that hatred onto herself for thinking such shameful thoughts. Still, in her heart, they were supposed to be together, and holding hands and kisses was the way it was supposed to be.

"See you later tonight, Orihime," he said with a nod.

And just like that, she was alone in her staapartmentring at the empty sofa. She crossed the living room to the kitchen where she could put her purse and keys away. On her way, she passed by her calendar. Each day had been marked off, leading up to June 3rd. This was the day she vowed to tell Ichigo her feelings. She'd take him aside at the party and just tell him plain and simple that she had feelings for him and that she wished him and Rukia the best. It seemed silly to tell such a big secret and expect no results, but she couldn't live another minute with the tension in her heart. If anything, she could leave the confession alone afterwards since he would be spending the summer getting ready for medical school and she would spend the summer trying to get a job. It was a chance for them to go their separate ways finally.

Not that Orihime didn't entertain the notion that he might just feel the same way, leave Rukia, and spend the rest of his life with Orihime, the way she dreamed it would be. It was sad to see how obvious it was to everyone else. Tatsuki, her best friend, recognized the crush before Orihime could even put her finger on it, Ichigo's father had always wanted Orihime for a daughter-in-law, and his sister's always wanted her as a big sister. Whether Rukia knew or not was yet to be seen. Orihime imagined that she simply kept a deaf ear to the whole situation to keep herself happy.

Sometimes when she thought about the whole situation, Orihime couldn't decide if she was a hopeless romantic or just hopeless.

She carried on to her room to ready herself for the festivities. She knew Ichigo's parents would be at the ceremony, along with Rukia, Tatsuki, and Chad. Now, if she could only pick out an outfit that didn't make her look extremely desperate.

That took strapless dresses and stilettos out of the picture, leaving her with a slightly professional outfit: a black pencil skirt that went over her hips and an emerald green chiffon top. She settled on a graceful string of pearls to put around her neck before fiddling with her hair in the mirror for what seemed like ages. She turned on her curling iron and considered curls, then turned on her straightening iron in case the curls looked too romantic. A bun looked too matronly, but down looked too sultry. Before considering very seriously about shaving her head, Orihime made a loose bun to one side and combed her bangs a little.

She brushed her teeth and applied some natural-toned make up. She put on black wedges with little bows on the top.

Orihime came to an abrupt stop in front of her full length mirror and wondered the same thing she had wondered every day since she turned sixteen: Was she attractive? She had beautiful, big grey eyes, a curvy body to be desired by any man at any age, pale skin, and vibrant auburn hair. Wasn't that enough for Ichigo? And if it wasn't her looks, then what wasn't accommodating about her personality that kept him running to another woman.

_Sigh_.

She knew she had to step away from the mirror before she went insane.

Her phone beeped, alerting her that she had just received a text message. Orihime checked it to find that Tatsuki had been waiting out front to pick her up. Had two hours really passed? Had she really been fussing about her appearance for that long?

She noticed the piles of reject outfits sprawled around her floor and the piles of makeup wipes dashed with every color of the rainbow on her bathroom counter. This left her no time to practice her speech for Ichigo. She'd have to just play it by ear.

Quickly, Orihime gathered her things again and headed for the car in front of her house. Tatsuki smiled wide at her best friend. "You look fancy!" she cheered.

"How fancy? Too fancy?" Orihime asked frantically.

"You look like you've been busting your butt in school for years and now you're ready to celebrate. You don't look like the poster child for the street-walker society nor do you look like you're ready to accept an academy award. Just trying to compliment you is all."

Orihime patted her friend on the leg, "Thanks Tatsuki. I needed that. I went through every outfit in my apartment trying to find something that didn't look…desperate."

"What do you mean, _desperate_? If you're talking about Ichigo, let it go. If he hasn't noticed that you're naturally beautiful by now, than he doesn't deserve you."

"You think tonight is gonna go okay? You think he'll feel the same way?"

"Hard to say," Tatsuki began, "he's obviously hard headed. I just want you to be comfortable again, and you haven't been since he got together with Rukia. If getting all of this off your chest will be a breath of fresh air for you, than that's all I care about."

"Thanks again. I needed that. Maybe I can finally stop trying to impress him – oh _shoot!_"

"What?"

Orihime slammed a palm flat on her forehead, "I forgot to bake anything to bring to the party."

"Orihime, I don't think it's gonna be one of those parties where everyone shows up with a covered dish. It's more of a red cup, beer pong, crawl to a toilet and puke party."

"Oh," Orihime said in dismay. "Should I go back and change?"

"Orihime, I love you, and you're my best friend…so just shut up and enjoy your day."

* * *

><p>Orihime tried hard to keep her heart from beating out of her chest during the ceremony. While it felt wonderful to have everyone cheer and clap when they called her name, nothing could stop the rising pressure in her stomach that would pinch and sting every time she looked toward Ichigo. She noticed Rukia in the audience wearing a strapless dress and giving a thumbs up. Suddenly, Orihime wished she could be wearing anything else under her graduation gown than her simple attire.<p>

When everything was done, the two graduates headed for their group in the parking lot. They were received with excitement and adoration. Chad gave Orihime a bottle of champagne and hugged her, and Tatsuki handed her a bag she had hidden in the car with a card a picture of them from when they graduated high school. The frame said 'Remember when…' at the top. After the presents had been exchanged along with hugs and kisses, the group headed toward the cars, but Isshin, Ichigo's father, stopped Orihime for a moment.

"I just wanted to say…from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I know Ichigo couldn't have done any of this without you, Orihime." Orihime blushed noticeably and he hugged her tightly. "You've always been like my third daughter. I'm so very proud of you, and I know your brother would be too. And you know, if you ever need a job, the Karakura Clinic always has open doors for you." She hugged him back tighter.

Even if Ichigo never accepted her as a potential lover, she felt warmth in the friendship of all of her loved ones. She had a best friend who would never abandon her, a degree, and now a job opening.

Orihime arrived at Ichigo's apartment late to find a room full of strangers. They all had red cups in their hands and seemed in a delightful mood. They crowded around Ichigo, congratulating him and showering him with gifts. Tatsuki entered with her and grasped her hand for a split second to remind her friend that she wouldn't leave her stranded.

"Should I say it now and break the ice, or wait until the party fizzles to say it?" Orihime mumbled to her friend. "Or do you think he'll have drunk too much by then. You know what, I'm gonna put my purse away!" She said, avoiding the situation all together. She knew from past parties that Ichigo's bedroom was always the coat room, and planned full-well to lock herself in there until she died before she would ever confess to Ichigo.

It was odd that her resolve had faded so quickly, but it was easier that admitting to her lifelong crush that she loved him dearly and knew that a romance would never come to fruition. Tatsuki tried chasing after her, but Orihime was long gone with the door locked behind her before she could catch up.

Inside Ichigo's room, she found remnants of another occupant: Rukia's clothes were in his closet, her shoes were under his bed, her brush was on his dresser. Her heart trembled for a moment at the idea of Rukia sharing a bed with Ichigo, though she knew full well that they had probably done more than that in the bed.

"If you're going to have a dramatic episode, do you mind if I grab my coat and leave?" a voice asked.

Orihime looked up from where she was staring at a photo of Rukia and Ichigo kissing. There was a man in the doorway to the balcony with a red cup in his hand. He kept his voice flat to tell her that she was an unwanted guest. His hair was in a sharp a-line, black, with no split ends. His casual blazer was pressed with a black polo beneath with an expensive brand's logo on it. His slim cut jeans were long like his legs with shined shoes beneath. He was wearing what appeared to be her rent for a whole month. She had never seen the man before, but could guess he was a classmate of Ichigo's.

He pointed at a black pea coat over the side of Ichigo's bed. "Mind handing me that?" He pushed his costly frames up his face as he spoke.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just…um…can I ask you a question?" He shrugged, allowing her to talk. "Can you just…push me off the balcony?"

He laughed, "You're the first person to make me smile all day."

"No really. I've only been at this party for five minutes and I've already made a complete spaz out of myself. More so than I usually do at these kinds of events."

He handed her his red cup, "Here, I think you could use this more than me." To her surprise, the cup was still full with what smelled like alcohol. "Consider yourself lucky you're not me. There's a room full of aspiring med students out there and my father is a billionaire entrepreneur with hospitals just waiting to be filled with competent doctors."

"Ichigo didn't do that on purpose. You're his friend, aren't you?"

He placed the cup down on the dresser next to a jewelry box full of Rukia's most prized trinkets. "His competition. But going to this party seemed more entertaining than sitting in on the graduation party that my father was throwing on my behalf. Besides, had I been at that stuffy event, I might have missed your suicide attempt."

Orihime giggled, "You're the first person to make _me_ smile all day." She extended her hand that was still shaking from the nerves, "I'm Orihime."

"Uryu," he replied. He gave her a firm shake. She remembered his father having the same handshake. It meant business. "Would you like me to leave you to grieve or mourn or whatever in peace?"

"Oh, I'm not sad. I'm scared and embarrassed and I feel retched and ridiculous. But I'm not sad."

"Good, I hate watching people cry. And with big eyes like yours you'd probably drown the whole room." She giggled again. It was nice to have someone around who enjoyed his brand of sarcasm. His class mates were always trying to impress him and his family was always looking down on him. "But really, were you looking to be alone?"

Orihime waved her hands frenziedly, "Oh, no, no, no. I just can't go out there until my heart dislodges from my esophagus. Stay in here and avoid the riffraff as long as you want. But, you don't have to hang out with me if you don't want. You can go back to enjoying the night air. I can compose myself here."

"Hey, I tell you what, you let me tell you why I want to jump off that balcony and you can tell me your own story. Maybe then we can both compose ourselves before we go out there."

"I suppose, but only if you want to hear a really pitiful story," she said with a grin.

They both took a seat on Ichigo's well-made bed and Uryu began. "I want to be a seamstress. That's it." Orihime could barely contain her laughter at the thought of the pristine Uryu Ishida wanting to sew a gown. "I told you it would be embarrassing. My father wanted me to go to business school, and to defy him within the limitations of still impressing him, I decided to become a doctor. But now he wants to hire me. But all I really want to do is make dresses."

Orihime smiled wide for the first time all day. Though she had been showered with love from the moment she woke up, nothing could distract her from the fear of her chore. "If you have such an eye for fashion maybe you could help me with my own outfit. Does this outfit say _desperate_ to you?"

"No, you look quite beautiful, actually." Uryu instantly regretted making that statement. It sounded like such a cheap pass at her. He tried to cover it up quickly, "I mean. The girl's here are a little under dressed for my taste. I like a little more to the imagination." He laughed at his own rambling then added, "That was the booze talking." Orihime knew that his cup was still quite full but disregarded all of his nonsense. "Okay, you're turn."

"Today, I'm supposed to tell Ichigo Kurosaki that I've loved him since I was a teenager and I haven't quite figured out how to do it without being a big ball of awkward."

"Especially after he just got engaged," Uryu mentioned with a chuckle. He stopped when he noticed she was completely awestruck. "Oh…I guess you missed that part of the party." Orihime suddenly burst into uncontrollable tears. He attempted to pat her on the back, but pulled back when he realized that he had never had to deal with such a situation. "Now, now, remember what I said about drowning the room."

"You don't understand, Uryu, he's the only boy I've ever wanted for years. Now I really can't have him."

"Who says you can't have him? There's no reason you can't go out there and tell him exactly how you feel."

She gingerly reached for his hand and placed it in her warm palm. "Will you go with me?"

Uryu retrieved his hand as if it had been burned. "I…um…I really don't know either of you that well."

"I know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just thought maybe you could just pretend to be my scapegoat if things went poorly." She shook her head frenetically after the thought. "I'm sorry. You're right. We hardly know each other." Orhime handed him his designer coat and headed for the door. "It was nice meeting you, Uryu Ishida. I hope you make lovely dresses one day," she said with waterfalls in her eyes.

Outside the coat room, everyone was gathered around either Rukia or Ichigo either admiring her ring or congratulating him on his upcoming nuptials. She could hear girls whispering about how lucky Rukia was and how happy they would be together. No one seemed to notice Orihime moving like a ghost toward the kitchen where Ichigo was propped up on the counter with a drink in his hand. Only Chad stepped aside when she entered to allow her access.

In a hushed voice that was barely audible above the thudding music, Orihime asked Ichigo if she could have a word with him outside the apartment. He could only assume she was going to shower him with blessings just as his friends had. While he wasn't in the mood for one more piece of friendly advice about how he should go about the marriage, he knew Orihime was worth the time. He followed her outside the house. He couldn't help but notice her big cherry eyes. Girls were so strange. They see pacifiers and they go baby crazy; they see wedding rings, and all of the sudden they all want one. All of the other girls were crying with joy for Rukia, he assumed Orihime was no different, especially since they had been friends for so long.

"Ichigo…I…I am…very…" she began in a stutter.

"Oh, Orihime, you don't need to give me a big speech. I'm just glad you introduced me to the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life-"

"-It should be me!" she interrupted. "…It should be me."

"I don't understand, Orihime."

"Ichigo…I just can't explain it. I loved you…for years…and never said anything, never made a move. Now it's all coming together, all those things I feared. I'll never have you."

Ichigo wanted his feet to move toward her. He wanted to hold her in her darkest hour. He wanted to console her as a canyon exploded between them. Suddenly it was him and Rukia on one side, and Orihime, alone, on the other. He couldn't find any words in his lexicon that would undo anything that just altered between him and her. Ichigo knew she was crying as she kept her head down. The second time he had ever seen her cry and it was all his fault. Maybe he should have paid more attention to her shy advances, but it just wasn't in the cards. He saw her as a sister, a peer, an equal, a reflection of himself. Though she was attractive, his attractions belonged to another.

They didn't speak, but the silence broke when the door opened and Uryu emerged, buttoning his coat and pulling out his car keys. It only took him a split second to assess the situation and fill in the gaps. "There you are, Orihime!" he called. He kissed her delicately on her sullen cheek and smiled. "Are you ready to go back to my place?" He winked at her without Ichigo noticing, hoping she'd get the hint.

"I…um…yes…Uryu. Sorry, I was just congratulating Ichigo on his engagement. I know he'll be very happy," she kept a fake smile the whole time.

"That makes two of us." Uryu shook Ichigo's hand then reached for Orihime's. He kissed her again. "Well, Ichigo. Thank you for the invitation, but we'd best be off."

They walked hand in hand toward where Uryu had parked. Ichigo watched their backs disappear into the night, feeling a mixture of confusion and anger like he had never felt in his whole life.

Inside Uryu's car, Orihime let out a sigh of deep shame while Uryu chuckled to himself. "You are a _terrible_ actress," he offered.

"I feel so incredibly stupid." With a push of a button, the car started. Orihime slowly took notice of all the luxury features that surrounded her. The seats were leather. The interior was polished and without dust. The stereo had many knobs and buttons. "What kind of car is this?" she asked, hoping to distract both of them from their embarrassment.

"An overpriced one." She sighed again, feeling as though she had been told to keep quiet and not ask silly questions. "My graduation gift from my father."

They were both quiet for a while. Orihime stewed in the silence, wondering what she had done. Uryu kept hushed, wondering what he was doing. He wasn't sure how he expected the night to go, but picking up an overtly emotional woman wasn't what he had planned in the least. Granted, he was enjoying her strange company and their little adventure greatly, but he figured it would have to come to an end eventually and she would go back to her own home, gloomy and full of undeserved shame.

"You know…you were really brave back there. Maybe one day I can tell me father I don't want to be a doctor."

"Maybe I could kiss you and we could escape after." It was Orihime's turn to wish she could have taken her comment back. "I live up the street…you can turn here."

Uryu watched the road as best as he could after Orihime's candid comment. He knew they were teetering on harmless flirting and he couldn't say he minded too terribly. It was nice to have a girl around that he could chat with. She wasn't after his money or after his father's money. "You know, I wouldn't make a terrible doctor. I actually received very high marks in all of my classes. I'm well educated and I have the determination for it. I've memorized just about every medical journal out there to prepare myself for my doctorate. I'm not just cars and designer jackets. I'm really smart too." Why did he suddenly sound as if he were posting a singles ad in the paper?

"Trust me, I know what it's like to be more than you appear. I'm not just big breasts and a smile. I actually worry a lot about what people think of me." Ignoring her own silly comment, Orihime busied her hands with texting Tatsuki. "I figured I should text my girlfriend so she knows I'm not kidnapped or murdered or abducted by the aliens."

"Huh, didn't know this neighborhood was that bad. Maybe I should walk you to your door."

They spent the rest of the drive in awkward silence again, but Uryu was true to his word. He followed behind her all the way to her door. She pulled out her keys and went to unlock it. She noticed that she had accidentally left it unlocked. Orihime knew it was from leaving in such a hurry. "I can't believe I forgot to lock this door again. Luckily for whoever tries to rob me, I'm broke," she joked.

"That's very clumsy of you. Anyone could just barge in."

Orihime noticed a familiar feeling. There she was, on her doorstep, awaiting a kiss. She didn't know why, exactly, she felt that way, but it was the same feeling as before. "Umm…Uryu…I realize at this point in the evening, usually, two consenting adults usually have a drink, and umm…"

Confused and intrigued at once, Uryu tried to make sense of her rambling. "Orihime, are you propositioning me?"

"No! No, no, no. I just felt like I should invite you in for a drink, but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea because I'm in a very vulnerable place and I really would like to spend more time with you, but I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take advantage of you because that would be the wrong idea…that I don't want you to have." She smiled shyly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you like to come in?"

"I guess…thank you for the invitation. But I feel, as two consenting adults, one in a vulnerable situation, and adding on drinks, we both might end up in a compromising situation."

She nodded. Her head was stirring with so many emotions. A part of her was done being shot down for the night, and another part of her wanted his company, his affections, and his desire. Uryu passed his hand through his dark hair, imagining the same situation. He was comfortable around her strangeness and sincere behaviors. He just didn't know how to make a move that wouldn't seem piggish. He was still a gentleman after all.

They exchanged an uncomfortable handshake and Orihime entered her house, leaving Uryu on her porch, alone. She couldn't believe her own words as she stood in the middle of her carpet. Had she really just offered a man inside for sex, in fact, she had never offered a man inside her house for anything! She didn't know how to have a one night stand, or a two night stand for that matter. She hadn't had a real relationship in her life as she had been saving every ounce of her being for Ichigo's affection. Now she was offering herself to strangers, rich strangers whose father could destroy her career with one phone call.

Orihime took a deep, ragged breath when the door flung open and Uryu charged across the room to grab hold of her hips and capture her lips in his own. Their lips stayed locked together as Orihime backed them into the entertainment set with a crash. He stopped kissing if only to mention, "You should really lock your door."

Orihime gripped him by his high-priced shirt to bring him to her lips again and backed them into the front door to lock it. Together, they managed to flop onto the futon with Orihime beneath Uryu's lean figure. Orihime was clumsy with her movements. She was trying to shove off his blazer then pull off his shirt, but she fumbled with every motion. "I've never had a one night stand," she said in a breathy moan while Uryu lifted up her green top.

He laughed at the sheer innocence she seemed to inject into the situation as they committed so many taboo acts. He pulled her hair out of its bun and said, "It's fine. It's really easy."

He had managed to remove her top completely then went to work on her bra that was overwhelmed by the size of her breasts. Orihime squirmed back against the couch before he could go any further. Her hands were on his toned chest with his heart beat in the palm of her hand, "I guess, what I mean, is that I've never had…well…ya know."

"Oh…oh…Do you want me to go slower?"

She shook her head wildly, "I just didn't want you to get your hopes up if I wasn't good at this."

"No, no, no you're doing good, really good."

Finally, Uryu had disposed of the garment separating him from her womanly shapes. Before he went to work on her chest, he went back to kiss her again. He loved the feel of her warm chest against his smooth skin. Their tongues mingled back and forth and she let his hands roam to her bosom. His long fingers could cup her entire form in his hands. She let a moan escape her lips, wondering if that was strange or sexy. She didn't know if it was appropriate to moan as much as she felt she did, but everything was feeling so wonderful. Uryu let his lips slide down her neck to her collar bone to the center of each breast, licking lightly at the tip of each mound.

"Uryu!" she screeched. She tried not to let her hands roam too freely though her raging hormones told her to do otherwise. "Can I…touch you?" she asked in a heated voice.

"Of course!" he said happily from where he was kissing her abdomen.

"I just want to know you're enjoying this as much as I am."

"Trust me…I am." And she could tell from the hard area between his legs that seemed to spread to straddle her hips. She fondled his belt to release the animal that was within. He pulled and tugged at her skirt before settling to just pull it over her hips and yank down her panties. It wasn't like her to be so hasty and it wasn't like him to be so sloppy. But their bodies drew toward one another like powerful magnets. They both struggled to get in a look at the other's body, but friction kept them moving forward toward the ultimate goal.

When she had freed the object of her attention from within Uryu's briefs, Orihime reveled in the idea of placing it somewhere no man had ever seen. She ran light fingers over the length of it, wondering how it would fit as Uryu strained to warm her up for the upcoming merriments. His kisses traveled lower and lower until his mouth was positioned threateningly between her smooth legs and she could no longer reach her toy.

He kissed her gently, building to a longer kiss filled with laps from his tongue and ministrations from his lips. Orihime fought between gasps and moans. The core of her entire being quaked for what multitudes of pleasure would follow. "Ohmygod, Uryu!" she spouted. Her spine curled, trying to get more contact between the two of them, jutting her chest forward, and burying her head into the throw pillows on her futon.

Uryu laced kisses up her stomach, to the valley between her breasts, then back to her lips that were parted, panting for fresh air. "How's that?" he asked in a sly tone, knowing well that he had fulfilled her sexual desires in way she could not imagine, and knowing there was more to come.

"I think I went blind for a second back there."

"That good huh?" She nodded happily in response. Her wide grin kept his attention as he readied her entrance for the finale of their passionate dance. "It may hurt, but it shouldn't be that way for long."

She felt his intrusion come and greeted it with lust and fear. Orihime tried to pull apart the part in medical terms to make it seem less meaningful than it was, being deflowered by a man she just met was so trashy, but having her hymen torn by ways of penetration by a penis was just education coming to life. But it gave her little solace when the indulgence returned and she delighted in the feel of his back and forth movements. He hadn't lied about the pain, but thankfully it was as swift as it was abrupt.

Their sweating bodies melded together into one fluid motion, her hips bucking up to meet his forceful pumps. Though he kept silent during most love making sessions, Uryu could not contain his grunts and pants as he continued to move inside her. He noted that her moans turned into repressed screams, building toward something bigger. He knew exactly what was happening to her internally, but took joy watching her enjoy herself so immensely. "Oh, Uryu, don't stop!" she cried.

He started to move quicker and she followed. She clenched at his bare shoulder while her body froze tightly for what felt like hours. Orihime's eyes were lost in the back of her head and she released a frightful scream of ecstasy and followed it with heavy breaths. Her body felt limp and weak, but she regained stamina when he started again. It was his turn to come to his finish. She gladly allowed. Orihime worked hard to get back into the fast rhythm they had been in before to make it as enjoyable as possible for her surprise lover.

He picked up his motions until he could feel an immediate release of tension that his body had been building toward his middle. He stopped plunging into her to lean forward and kiss her shoulder as he emptied himself.

They both sighed when Uryu retrieved himself from her warm body. He rolled over onto the futon next to her. She was still smiling like she had been a child who won a teddy bear or had been given a large cloud of cotton candy. He couldn't help but laugh at it all. "Well…_that_ was nice," he joked.

"Uryu…please don't think I'm greedy or selfish or needy but…can we…do that…again…_now_," she asked before crawling on top of him. She had managed to wiggle loose of the skirt that had been left to hang around her hips and now she was completely naked before him. He couldn't help but feel a little plain before all of her beauty. He hadn't taken the time to assess the finer points of her figure or the delicacy of her curves.

It hit him like lightning to his heart. He wanted to undo every moment, take back every touch, steal every kiss. He took something that wasn't his, not even in the slightest. Her big eyes stared down at him, longing for something that he simply didn't have within him anymore. He couldn't imagine how he would repent for what he had just done to such an innocent creature.

"What's wrong, didn't you…like it?" she pondered allowed.

Uryu writhed to get out from under her to find his clothes somewhere on her apartment floor. "No, it's not that." He contemplated for a second on how to relay to her his feelings. But it was too much. It was easier to lie and be a coward than admit fault in the compromising situation. "You see, this one night stand thing is kind of a _one_ time thing. So we do what we do, and then I leave." He slipped his shirt over his lithe frame then pulled his boxer briefs over his hips. He noticed Orihime pull a blanket from behind her futon to cover her naked self. She was pouting and he knew she was confused. He took a mental picture of her discomfort, wanting to never have to see that face again. The easiest way to ensure that was to get out of her life as soon as possible.

His mind repeated, over and over, _I can't believe you did that, she was vulnerable and you took advantage…_He took what she had been saving for Ichigo Kurosaki, and there was simply no way to give it back.

'I may never get it right

My chemicals, they balance in some other light'

-Cold Caves from Confetti


	2. Rich Kid Blues

The hacking situation was a string of terrible events. My laptop got hacked and my bank info got jacket, all my passwords were reset and all my documents were deleted. It was a crappy situation. If you're reading this and you make viruses as a side gig, you suck and I hate you. GRRR

AN: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 2: Rich Kid Blues

"I got the rich kids blues

And it's got nothing to do with you"

Orihime had spent days avoiding Ichigo's phone calls and wondering if Uryu would ever phone her. Her apartment had seemed so dull and lifeless where it once shined bright with color when she had found herself in the midst of passion. It felt bizarre to want something she had once gone her whole life without. She had hoped that soon her shame would wash away to malice toward Uryu, then she could find a way to forget him. But she also knew that she didn't have it in her to hold a grudge against anyone, especially not someone who made her feel so remarkable.

The phone sounded and for once it wasn't Tatsuki or Ichigo, thankfully. It was coming from the Kurosaki Clinic. Orihime knew she should be wary because it was highly possible that Ichigo had figured out that she was avoiding his calls. She picked up the receiver hoping it was just her imagination.

"Hello?" she asked the telephone.

"Boy, you are one hard woman to find!" Isshin snapped. "I've been trying to get Ichigo to track you down all week. We left you dozens of voicemails."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Kurosaki," she interrupted. It disappointed her to no end to think that all Ichigo wanted to talk about was his father's business. Wasn't he even slightly curious why she left his party with Uryu Ishida. Maybe he was too busy being _engaged_.

"Hey, I'm on a scholarship board with a colleague of mine and I need someone to watch the clinic for a few hours. What do you say, want a job?"

Orihime considered her rent that would be due soon, then thought about Uryu's beautiful coat, and his designer shirts and pants, and even his designer undergarments. If she could only avoid thinking about him for one millisecond. "Sure, I don't mind. Should I bring anything?"

"It should be slow. I just need you to throw on scrubs and meet me at the clinic as soon as you can. Bring a book if you'd like. You can quiz Ichigo while I get ready for the meeting."

"Oh…is Ichigo going to be there?"

"He'll be coming with me," Isshin started. "He's one of the candidates we'll be interviewing for scholarship, me and that debutant, Ryuken Ishida."

"I thought you said he was your colleague?"

"Colleague, rival, what's the difference?" Isshin laughed. "Hey, I gotta get off the wire and hop in the shower. Head over to the clinic and the girls will let you in. Thanks again, Orihime, you've always been a lifesaver."

Perfect, now Orihime could rot at the Kurosaki clinic while Ichigo ravaged her for information about her night in with the wealthiest bachelor in town. There was something she could throw on a resume.

She went to her closet to pull out a pair of pink scrubs. Orihime wrapped her hair into a loose bun with a pencil. She laced her white shoes and glanced in the mirror. No makeup, no jewelry, no curling air…getting ready for a day was so much easier when she didn't care what Ichigo thought of her. Orihime released a heavy sigh. It felt good not to be in his clutches, even it meant being in Uryu's.

Orihime gathered her purse. Heading for the door, she remembered how she had left it unlocked purposely, in case Uryu changed his mind about staying the night with her. She hadn't locked it the rest of that night, just wishing he would return to her mattress. He never did. This time she locked the door and jiggled the handle after to make sure it was impossible to barge in.

During the walk toward the clinic, Orihime glanced from the sidewalk to the new hospital. One day Uryu would be working there, mending bones instead of sewing dresses. He'd be miserable under his father's watch. But he'd have riches and success. All the women would faun after his brooding, dark eyes and chase after his piles of money. It made her giddy inside somewhere to think that she got to have a one night stand with someone that would be the talk of the town someday. It was like having a hair metal band write a trashy song with her name in it. One day, she'd be envied.

She shook her head, wondering what in heaven's name she had just thought to herself. Aliens were quick to abduct her mind these days. Wandering eyes and now wandering thoughts. Luckily for her, the sidewalk went straight from her house to Ichigo's father's clinic, in case other parts of her decided to wander.

Orihime made it into the clinic to find Ichigo play fighting with Isshin as he normally did. His father had tenacity about him that no man at his age should have. It was still part of his plan to keep his son spry and chivalrous. He wanted his son to be able to fight any opponent for any reason at any time. It didn't help that at his current age and stature, Ichigo could take down his father in a mere matter of seconds. Still, it was nice to see that after college, not much had changed with some people about Karakura Town.

Orihime cleared her throat loudly to make the boys stop their roughhousing and notice her presence. "Ah! Orihime! So glad you could make it!" Isshin called. He grappled her in a tight hug. Ichigo took his turn embracing the young nurse.

"Hi boys. How are things?" Orihime asked.

"My father's just trying to kill me, nothing special," Ichigo said, grinning.

"He should expect such treatment in response to such displays of egotism!"

Ichigo whispered to Orihime, "I told him this interview was in the bag because I was naturally gifted and he pleasantly reminded me with a punch to my kidney that I would be nowhere without having inherited his intelligence."

"I heard that! You want another round?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I think you could do without another black eye. Luckily for you, Orihime's got a degree in nursing now. Maybe she can put you back together when I kick your ass again. Although, I really shouldn't be encouraging his estranged wrath."

"I'll leave you two to catch up, I suppose. I gotta get dressed to the nines if I'm gonna compete with Ryuken Ishida. Which reminds me, are you really gonna wear that to the interview?"

Ichigo's hair was tousled, as usual, his dress shirt wasn't pressed, as usual, and his slacks had creases in them, as usual. "I've got a tie in my car."

"Ryuken's kid is gonna have a solid gold Armani suit with diamond cufflinks, but my son has a tie crumpled in his glove box. Don't you want to dazzle the board?"

Ichigo shrugged at the question. "My merits are in my scholastic ability. That should win them over enough to give me the scholarship."

"I don't know, Ichigo," Orihime began. "Uryu Ishida's very smart and very driven. He works hard to impress his father."

"Oh, that's right, you and him are an item now. Did you know that, dad? Orihime's seeing Uryu Ishida now." Ichigo elbowed Orihime in the side playfully, as if dating Uryu Ishida was some big inside joke they could all share a laugh over. If he only knew what Uryu really meant to Orihime, it would make him cringe with disgust.

"That's not really…the situation," Orihime mumbled.

"Sure, sure. I won't pry."

"I will!" Isshin said in his robust voice. "Where'd you meet?"

"Umm…actually…I just met him at Ichigo's party," she said with great embarrassment.

Ichigo immediately became aware of the situation. He shooed his father off, saying, "Dad, I don't think Orihime really wants to chat about her dating status with the guy I'm trying to beat out for tuition money."

"Well, it's not like he needs it!" Isshin said as he left.

Without any hesitation, Ichigo jumped on Orihime's case about the ordeal. "Orihime, you just met Uryu at my party?" She turned her face away, but he could see her nod. "Wow, that's only slightly dismaying to hear. I mean…one second you tell me you're in love with me, then you leave to stay the night with Uryu Ishida?"

Orihime began to feel offended. She had never had people make false accusations about her for she was careful of her actions always. "First of all, we didn't _spend the night_, and secondly, since when is what I do of any importance to you?"

"I've known you for years, Orihime, and I expect only…decent things from you."

"What exactly are you accusing me of? Since when do you get to decide what's decent?" Orihime rarely raised her voice, and had _never_ spoken without delicacy to Ichigo. She felt like he had taken an unfair snapshot of her life and was working hard on creating a fitting caption to go with it. He was right, she did make a hasty mistake with Uryu, but that didn't give him any right to claim her actions as anything he had control of. He didn't _love_ her, they weren't dating, and they certainly weren't engaged.

Ichigo could sense the animosity between them. He hadn't meant to make accusations, but he also knew that she had no idea what could happen to a reputation if she wasn't careful. Sure, Orihime wasn't some politician cavorting with prostitutes, but people about town had a way of talking and gossiping. If she wasn't cautious, she could have a terrible scandal on her hand. He attempted to relay to her how the situation looked from his point of view, "Think of it how an outsider might see it. You're looking for a job and his father _happens_ to own a hospital with vacant positions. People might think you were using your physical attributes to get ahead a little."

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be furious. She wanted to slap him clear across his face. But if that's how Ichigo saw it, she wondered how Uryu might see it, or Tatsuki, or Isshin. Orhime felt ill. "That's not the situation at all."

"Please elaborate," Ichigo pleaded.

"I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't think you're giving me a fair chance."

By now, Orihime's patience had worn thin. She didn't want to talk about the intricacies of being single, alone, and unloved by the object of her deepest affections. He wouldn't understand because he was happily engaged with the one he loved. "It's not something, that even with all of your schooling and knowledge you could understand."

"Why not?"

"Because you've never been lonely," she quipped in frustration. It hurt to admit it to anyone, let alone herself. "Just…don't read in to anything I've done or said in last month too much because it's really none of your business."

Ichigo had never seen her angry and she certainly had never been short with him. He couldn't appreciate the situation for what it really meant. She wasn't lonely and seeking a physical companion. She was lonely and seeking his, Ichigo's, love. Maybe if he could have put together that information right then and there, he could have apologized. He could have told her than he loved her in his own way and never wanted to hurt her. That was something she could grasp. Maybe it would have even put their relationship back to normal.

But Ichigo remained as thick headed and blind as ever. "Just promise me you'll be careful with this whole mess. I'd hate to see you end up hurt because Uryu turned out to be someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…I guess…Men like to brag. I just don't want your name to get passed around school as something you're really not."

Orihime had never fully considered what a one night stand might mean to her reputation. Now the seed had been planted and she fretted direly for the state of her career from that point on. "You're really not giving him the benefit of the doubt. He's not what you think. He really doesn't care much for his father's money and he doesn't need some scholarship to reaffirm his hard work."

Before Ichigo got the chance to explain the nature of men, his father arrived, looking sharp in business suit and mumbling about how he would arrive looking like he had been sponsoring a hobo. "At least comb your hair," he told Ichigo.

"I do comb my hair! I even bathe from time to time. Can we go now?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin took a quick stock of Orhime, "Alright, alright. Are you all set here, Orihime? We'll be back in a few hours. If you need anything, the girls are inside the house."

* * *

><p>Ichigo left with his father, taking one last look at Orihime's ashamed faced. Again, he noted, he had never seen her like that. He was tired of discovering all of these different sides to his best friend. He just wanted her to go back to smiling and laughing.<p>

As it turned out, Ichigo did not have a tie at his disposal. He proposed that his father offer up a 'loner,' reminding him that no one cared what the board looked like, but Isshin refused until Ichigo had to pull his head into a lock between his arms. Isshin protested and protested, calling his son names that were not to be repeated. Eventually, Ichigo wiggled loose the tie from his father's collar. He pulled it over his own neck, then adjusted the fit. His father groaned.

"I have to go inside and speak with the other board members. You get to go wait in that tiny little room over there without a window and wait in agony with the other students." His father pointed and laughed at a door toward the end of the hall. Ichigo had never been inside of one of Ryuken Ishida's hospitals, but they were clean and trendy. He couldn't fathom a windowless room in the beautiful building.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" His father nodded. "I just hope you remember that you have to give me a fair chance, just like everyone else."

"I'll have you know I'll give you the special treatment I give you at home!"

"So none then?" Ichigo joked. His father, again, nodded. He watched his father go into a room with the infamous Ryuken Ishida as he entered a room with the man's son.

His father was right, there were no windows, just a long conference table with cushy chairs for people to sit and talk. The only other object in the white room was Uryu Ishida, who was calmly reading a book at the end of the table. He wasn't smug and didn't appear arrogant, which made Ichigo all the more annoyed with him. He wanted the rumors about Uryu's haughty façade to be true. In fact, Ichigo had only invited him to his party because he had invited everyone in his anatomy class. He really didn't care for Uryu that much. He was too quiet. He only spoke to give out perfect answers in class. Uryu had gained a reputation for being quite the showoff when it came to academics.

The women about school, on the other hand, had a completely different view of the man. He was an object of absolute desire. He was ominous and dark. Uryu's quiet nature kept women wondering, what's behind those dusky eyes? His academic prowess just made him all the more alluring. Combined with the money, it was a surprise that any of the men at the university had girlfriends. Stories of his sexual appetite, according to Chad, had been rumors at best. Chad had spoken with Uryu many times and praised him as a straight laced, intelligent man. That didn't stop the women from making up obscene tales about how they had spent one night with Uryu and were never the same. Ichigo didn't want to think about Orihime's finer thoughts on her slumber party with the bachelor of the year.

"Hi," Ichigo said flatly as he took a seat at the middle of the table.

"Hello," was the reply in return.

Ichigo wanted to get some small talk in before the interview. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to weasel out information on him and Orihime, or if he wanted to assess his competition. Either way, Uryu wasn't biting at first. "Thanks for coming to my part last week."

"Sure. Thank you for the invitation." Uryu didn't look up from his book. Ichigo could make out the reflection of the tiny words on Uryu's clean lenses.

"What are you reading?"

"Byron."

"Are you taking an extra literature class?" Ichigo asked.

"Just for leisure."

Ichigo twiddled his thumbs on his lap for a second. "I wonder when the other applicants are going to get here."

"We're still quite early."

"Yeah, I came with my father."

"As did I," said Uryu.

"My father's really nervous about working with your dad on this scholarship program. I think he's worried that your dad's gonna think he's a doofus and crush down our clinic."

Uryu set down his book and rubbed his temple. He wasn't in the mood for small talk with his rival. He wanted to calm his nerves with a bit of a read and be done with the silly interview. If he didn't get the scholarship, he could afford schooling without it. If he did receive it, it was just one more achievement to add to his trophy collection. "My father isn't interested in crushing a small town clinic. He builds hospitals to help sick people, just as, I'm sure, your father built his own clinic."

"Orihime's going to be working the summer there."

At last it was finally out in the open, that is, her name was finally mentioned. "Oh?" was all Uryu said.

"You know, she's my very best friend. How did you meet her?"

"Why? Did _she_ tell you how we met?" Ichigo shook his head, lying. "I'm a very private person, Ichigo. If you're so interested in knowing, I suggest you ask your friend."

Ichigo had always been a short tempered person, and even more hot headed when it came to his loved ones. He didn't enjoy challenges or insults. Ichigo could feel his blood boiling. "She's a really good person. The least you could do is treat her that way." Uryu cocked his eyebrow with confusion. "I'm smart enough to piece together what happened at that party and it breaks my heart."

"Because you think I used your friend or because it wasn't you?"

Now Ichigo was really upset. He leaned over his chair to clench down on Uryu's hand that was flat on the wooden table. "Listen, I don't know what preconceived notions you have about me and her, but she's my best friend and I don't want her getting hurt by some pretty boy looking for an easy night."

Uryu used his free hand to remove Ichigo's and stare him cold in the eye. "You're very dense for such a decorated student. Let's hope my father doesn't notice." Ichigo scowled. "I did meet Orihime at your party. She was distraught over you, which you have obviously brushed off because of your own silly jealousy. Do you even remember her confessing her feelings for you, or are you so blinded by envy that you can't stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. Besides, I had no intentions of anything dishonorable with Orihime. She invited me into her house. Anything that happened from that point on is strictly between her and me. I'd appreciate it if you kept your accusations to yourself and didn't smear either of our reputations."

"You're just as backwards as you think I am. You don't know anything about the relationship between Orihime and me."

"Just an observation. I just don't see why you're so concerned about your adult friend making adult decisions that in no way concern you. The only thing I can conjure is that you're jealous of her misplaced affections. I understand that completely. You, however, have yet to come to terms with it."

Uryu attempted to pick up his book again to distract himself, but Ichigo slapped it down. "Treat her with respect."

"You've painted me out to be a villain in a story that has no conflict."

Ichigo cringed at the strange sentence. Uryu spoke with an air of sophistication that was almost foreign. Ichigo just wanted appreciation for his friend. "What's that? Some poetry you've read before?"

"Not at all. It's a common phrase. It simply means that Orihime and I aren't at ends with one another. We had our moment and we consented to finish it as well. It's not like I left her in some tattered mess of tears from unrequited love, that's your arena."

Before Ichigo could make a scene again, another interviewee entered with a briefcase in his hand. He looked nerdy and nervous, two mannerisms that both boys felt like they could beat out.

* * *

><p>Uryu ate his dinner in silence as he usually did when he went to visit his father. They weren't big on conversation. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered visiting his father at all. Maybe he just felt guilty for using his funds for schooling when he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. Ryuken made no mention of the interview in the car ride home, and he wasn't talking about it now.<p>

Uryu's mind was still on Ichigo's misplaced rage. Uryu had been wearing himself thin with regret for sleeping with a woman who was wildly in love with another. Now he didn't know how to feel, knowing that the man that the woman loved was a blind idiot. It didn't make any sense. He didn't like things that didn't make sense. He had taken classes on foreign literature, calculus, astronomy…it all made perfect, logical sense. He spent six hours with a woman and now he felt like a child trying to grasp astrophysics. He couldn't possibly be this stupid.

When dinner was finished, the two men waited for the butler to clear the table and bring cups of espresso so they could have their weekly chat. When the cups were set before them, Uryu thought about how much he hated espresso. It was so bitter. He remembered how Orihime's house smelled like sugar and how her lips tasted sweet. He wondered how she would like espresso. He shook the thought from his head.

His father broke the ice as he stirred a splash of cream into his tiny cup. "Isshin Kurosaki says you're seeing a colleague of his son's. Is this true?"

"Will I be sent to my room without any desert if I am?"

Ryuken brushed back a strand of his greying hair. "Don't be ridiculous. I just recall you pushing aside your last serious relationship to focus on school. Now that you're starting the really arduous part of schooling, you want to start something with a nurse girl you met at a party?" Ryuken shook his head.

"What's it matter what her occupation is? She's very bright. Being a nurse requires as much dedication as being a doctor. Besides, if you're talking about Nemu, you know as well as I do, that I wasn't in love with her anymore."

Nemu Kurotsuchi was a past girlfriend of Uryu's. They dated for almost two years and rarely shared a moment of emotional passion. She had a cold demeanor that most people thought would be fitting of Uryu, but he desired so much more out of a relationship. She was finishing law school at the time and was the daughter of a prominent scientist. Uryu could have married her and the world would be in balance in his father's eyes. To keep from disappointing him, Uryu said they broke up due to his studies being in the way. Truthfully, he simply didn't love her as much as the world wanted him to. He found her lack of emotion boring. She was generously attractive, but her qualities ended there. When he called off the relationship, she made no protest, left his apartment, and never called.

"Uryu, in time, you will understand that romance has little to do with a successful relationship. She would have made a fine companion." Ryuken dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his cloth napkin. "So, this nurse, does she fulfill you emotionally? That is what you want in a relationship, right?" He laughed to himself. "I hope she doesn't get in the way of your schooling, which would be a waste of perfectly good talent."

"Yes, heaven forbid I spend my time enjoying the company of others instead of studying."

"I'm only going along with what you want. You said you couldn't be with Nemu because of school, now you tell me it was because you didn't love her. So which is it? Which is more important to you? Are you interested in finishing school at the top or interested in gallivanting around town with someone you met at a college party?"

Uryu stared into the dark liquid before him. By now, the espresso was cold and even bitterer. "Father, if you must know the garish details, then here they are: I am not dating this girl. We spent an evening together and that was all. Isshin Kurosaki must have heard things from his son who is just as backwards in his understanding. I do not wish to discuss my actions further as they should really be of no concern to you."

When he finished his speech, Uryu couldn't tell if his father was angry or not. It was always hard to tell how his father was feeling. Ryuken finished his drink and slammed down the cup with a mixture of grace and rage. "Do whatever you want with your body, Uryu. I just hope for your sake, you used protection. Though I'm sure if you did come down with something vile, it would be another thing you could do to disappoint me."

Just another dinner with his father ending in standard dissatisfaction. Some things never changed.

Uryu gathered his coat and keys and decided he'd go out for a drive. It didn't really matter where.

"I got the rich kids blues

And I'm not sure that I'll pull through"

-Lykke Li from Rich Kid Blues


	3. Suck It Up

"So many reasons why you're just not right for me

I forget them all, well at least I try

Who am I kidding, you're my one and only vice"

Uryu went to his mailbox as he did every morning before he would head off for his morning jog. He glanced at the envelopes…_bill…bill…garbage…_From the desk of Ryuken Ishida? "Because he couldn't just _call_ his only son?" he mumbled. Upon opening the letter, he realized it was nothing more than a silly letter of congrats from his father for being the recipient of the scholarship. From the sincere wording, Uryu gathered that his father had his secretary write the whole thing, and the signature at the bottom was a stamp.

Uryu groaned. If he got the scholarship, that meant his father would be planning an extremely lavish and unnecessary party on his behalf. Ryuken would parade his son in front his family, colleagues, and other prominent figures. Then, Uryu would have to spend the whole night chatting about how wonderful med school was going and how he couldn't wait to work in his father's hospital. He'd have to find a suit to match whatever color scheme his father's party planner was going to decorate his father's ballroom with, and he'd have to find a date for the evening to keep the guests from wondering aloud, "Where's Nemu, aren't you still with her? Was she busy working on a case? Blah blah blah?"

A wonderful night was ahead.

Uryu held off on his jog to return to his apartment and think over his precarious situation. He thought about the few women he had dated in the past. He thought about their personality traits and their physical attributes. None were witty or elegant or charming enough to attend a party like that. They couldn't tell a story that would make people laugh or surprise anyone. They didn't enter a room and sweep a party off their feet. They didn't have a smile that could hush a crying baby.

As he carried on with his whimsical thoughts, they got oddly specific. The girls he had dated before didn't have long auburn hair or grey eyes or wonderful curves…

Uryu groaned to himself. He didn't even have her number. He vaguely recalled where she lived but didn't find stalking her to be a viable way of communication after avoiding her like the plague. Uryu assumed she was intuitive enough to figure out that he was avoiding her after their encounter. There was only one place he could get her phone number and he really didn't want to have to make any more terrible calls than he had to.

He willed himself to pull his cell phone off his entryway table. He stared at the phone number in his directory with dismay. He had acquired it his last year of college as part of a study buddy group. He had never needed to call it before and hoped he never would again. Uryu dialed the numbers then waited with a mixture of terror and dread. When the voice at the other end answered, Uryu said flatly, "Hello, this is Uryu Ishida."

Ichigo's frustration was easily recognizable and understandable as he sarcastically said, "Called to congratulate me on losing out on my college funding?"

_No, that's what your father is for_, Uryu thought. He squelched his cynicism to muster up a false amount of gratitude. "Afraid not, Ichigo. I was actually calling to ask for a favor."

"You cannot be serious."

"Listen, I was just wondering if you might loan me Orihime's phone number," Uryu asked as sternly as he could, hoping Ichigo would realize he was not joking or playing some prank.

"What are you talking about? You sleep with my best friend and you don't even have the decency to ask her for a number?"

"That wasn't quite the implication-"

"Wait!" Ichigo interrupted, "You mean to tell me you never called her? Oh you are lower than low."

"Consider this a chance to mend those mistakes," Uryu offered in his defense.

"So what, you're gonna call and say, 'Hi, this is Uryu Ishida, remember me. We slept together a few weeks ago. I'm so sorry I never called, I was too busy being a giant ass'? Or were you just looking for a last minute booty call?"

Uryu had never been so frustrated so early in the morning. "Why do you have to involve yourself in all of this? You're not even being rational. I'm asking for her number to make contact with an acquaintance. I'm not trying to course her into bed and I'm not calling to make an apology."

"Then why do you want to talk to her so bad?"

"Because I want to hear her voice," Uryu blurted without hesitation. He didn't fully realize the pathetic implications of what he had just said, but it seemed to be the ticket to cross the troll's bridge. He could sense Ichigo calming down from his end. "My father will most likely be throwing a party tonight, and I'd like her to accompany me."

"You realize, Uryu, that one night stands only happen as a one time thing. So, if you hurt her, I will personally break you in half."

"There's no need to be violent, it's just a harmless invitation to a friend," he pleaded.

Ichigo scoffed lightly, "You're really working backwards, pal. You're supposed to take her on dates and get her number _before _you get into bed with her."

Uryu instantly began to wonder if it would even be possible to work backwards like that. Could he take a relationship that was built on nothing and make it into something real. He shook the idea as quickly as it came. He simply wanted a date for a party, not a lifetime lover or something of that sort. It was just a harmless invitation that he would extend without expecting any wonderful response.

They were silent for a while before Ichigo asked, "You got a pen ready?"

* * *

><p>Thankfully, his father had arranged a last minute party on his behalf, so calling Orihime wouldn't be entirely dreadful for Uryu. It took him hours to gather the strength to dial those fated seven digits. When he heard the line ring, he thought rightfully about slamming his receiver down, changing his name, and moving states. Still, he held out for a second ring, and then a third, until a voice finally answered with a cheery, "Hello?"<p>

Uryu's voice didn't crack; it _shattered_, and he followed it with a loud clearing of his dry throat. "Hello…is this Orihime?" He wondered if she knew it was him just by the sound of his voice.

His answer came when she responded with another cheery remark, "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is…Uryu. We met at Ichigo's engagement party."

He couldn't tell if her voice fell lifeless because it was him or if it was because he had mentioned the party where her dream man proposed to another woman. Maybe it was both. "Oh…"

"I know this might seem strange or awkward…but…do you have any dinner plans?"

"I've…um…got some Hot Pockets." He could tell that her laugh that followed was a little forced.

"Well…if you'd like something that has a little more…substance…my father is throwing a dinner in my honor and it would be great if you could accompany me."

"I…uh…" she stuttered.

"You don't have to say yes. I just wanted to spend a dinner with you and this seemed like the perfect excuse."

"Is that really why you called? I mean, it's been a couple weeks. I figured you'd forgot about me."

"No, no, no," Uryu pleaded. "It's just been very busy, with school and all," he lied.

"I really don't have anything to wear. I'd stand out terribly."

"Nonsense. It will be fine. You can be my entertainment." Uryu felt uncomfortable with his last remark, knowing their _history_. "I mean…my father's friends are all pretty stuffy. It would be enjoyable to have a familiar face I could make a joke with."

"Alright. I guess I can make an appearance."

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven."

They didn't exchange farewells before Uryu put his phone back on the receiver.

* * *

><p>How very like Uryu, Orihime was beginning to understand, to just hang up without a farewell. Why had she agreed to such an event, such a silly, stupid event? Why couldn't he just be honest and say what he meant: I need a pretty girl to parade in front of my father's friends so I don't look stupid being alone. Alone…the way he should always be.<p>

Orihime struggled with herself. She didn't want to speak ill of Uryu for doing what was only natural to his gender. In a small way, he had given her a strange confidence she had never possessed before. _He_ wanted her because she was _beautiful_. Something Ichigo had never noticed, and he if did, he had never admitted or made her feel in the slightest. Orihime fought, trying to comprehend how _adult_ relationships worked. How could someone who made you feel worthless make you feel special?

She turned to Tatsuki, who had been sitting on the couch nibbling on chips. She had come over to share a girl's afternoon with her friend. Tatsuki watched Orihime's awkward phone call in silence, but was now inquiring as to who the mystery caller had been. "It was…Uryu Ishida," Orihime admitted.

Tatsuki cocked a wary eyebrow at her best friend. "Hasn't it been like…a month since you two…well…you know."

"A month and half…actually."

"Wow! And you're thinking of sharing dinner with him?"

Orihime began to wring her hands together nervously. Tatsuki, a longtime friend, noticed it instantly. "Weeeeell…there's a little more to it than that."

Tatsuki patted the empty spot on the couch next to her, beckoning her to take a seat and divulge her secrets. "It was just the _one_ time, right?"

"Of course!" Orihime all but shouted in an attempt to defend her honor. "You see…certain biological events are…delayed."

Tatsuki choked on her breath loudly in disbelief. It was already completely impossible that her chaste, sweet friend had succumbed to the seductions of a rich playboy, now Tatsuki has to grasp the idea that she might be carrying that playboy's child. "It's still a little early to be considering the big P word. I mean, you're a nurse, you should know."

"Yes, it may be a little early for that, but it's still a little late for the other big P word." Orihime looked at her hands that were still writhing about in one another's grip. "I just feel like this sort of luck would be fitting for how stupid I've been. I've never been so impulsive in my life. You know, as sad as it was, fawning after Ichigo for so long, at least it kept me out of trouble with other boys…like boys who don't call you after they sleep with you."

Tatsuki laughed a little, "Orihime, it's called being an adult. You can't have a high-schooler's crush forever. Besides, if you kept chasing after Ichigo, you might miss someone really special. As far as your romp with Mr. Ishida, boys will be boys. They lie and they cheat and sometimes they don't call you after they sleep with you. But that in no way makes _you_ stupid or foolish. And anyone who thinks that it does is just kidding themselves."

Orihime gave Tatsuki a quick hug. "Thanks…I needed to hear that. In all fairness, in Uryu's defense, he does make me feel…unique. He looks at me like I'm pretty and laughs when I'm awkward. He doesn't make me feel like…like…I'm invisible."

"That's how boys are supposed to make you feel when they like you. You just haven't noticed because you've been too busy being ignored by Ichigo. Even if it's just a fling, it's still nice when someone wants to be in your company." Tatsuki patted Orihime on the head. "However, I'm not suggesting you go out into the world armed with a box of condoms. You need to know when to guard your heart."

"How do I know when something's real? I really thought that one day I could have Ichigo."

Tatsuki thought about her own relationship with Chad. They had been together since they graduated high school. She knew they weren't a perfect couple. At first, she couldn't even tell that he felt anything for her because he had been so slow with his advances and so quiet about his intentions. But she remembered what Chad said when he confessed his feelings. "You need to find someone who makes you feel just as wonderful and special when they're not around."

"Tatsuki, that's so girly of you to say."  
>Tatsuki had been known for being a little bit of a tom boy. It wasn't like her to sound like she was quoting a romance novel. "It's what Chad told me a long time ago. It just means, a really good guy puts a certain glow in you that people notice even you're not together. You're so happy knowing you have someone special who loves you that each day is made better just knowing that another person loves you as much as you love them."<p>

"Is that how Chad makes you feel?"

Tatsuki knew she could reveal her intimate side to her very best friend. Still, it felt a little strange to drop her tough girl exterior and, for once, just admit, that she was a girl in love with someone. "Yes…he does. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I think about him and I smile. I don't think about him and wonder how he feels about me or if he thinks I'm strange. I know that he loves me, and that makes me happy in my heart." Orihime knew she was taking a stab at her crush on Ichigo. If Orihime wasn't worried about what Ichigo thought about her, then she was most likely asleep dreaming of what Ichigo thought about her. "Love should be a comfortable form of excitement that you feel right away with that person. So when I say guard your heart, I just mean…find a Chad." Tatsuki laughed at her own loss of words. "That also means, _use protection_. What kind of nurse are you?"

Orihime laughed and nodded. "Sorry…babies were the last thing on my mind."

"Now that all that girly talk is out of the way, time for some guy talk. Sooooo," Tatsuki began, "was it at least worth it?"

Orihime frowned, "Was what worth it?" Tatsuki shimmied her eyebrows quickly. "Oh…ha…you mean the…night we…umm."

"Orihime, if you're not adult enough to say the word _sex_ than you're not adult enough to have it!" Tatsuki warned. "And yes, I kinda wanna know how it went. I mean, wasn't he your big first? Girls can talk about this sort of thing."

"It was…he's…he's very pretty…like…man-pretty. I like his eyes, and the way he has to keep pushing his glasses up his nose…and his hands. He has such nice slender, long fingers. He kind of, brushed my cheek before we kissed."

Tatsuki groaned, "Gee, read a Nicolas Sparks novel recently? I mean, was it at least _satisfying_?"

"Oh yes! I think, in my private thoughts I always imagined it to be this slow thing, where they lay you down on a velvet bed and read you poetry. I never imagined that my body could be so…_impulsive_ and want somebody's touch so badly. And when he made me…_finish_…it was like nothing I had ever imagined it would be." Orihime slowly floated down off her cloud of romance and dreams and remembered that there was still distress looming in the back of her mind. "I never imagined it might make me pregnant either."

* * *

><p>Orihime and Tatsuki were in front of Orihime's bathroom mirror fiddling with Orihime's auburn tresses. No matter how much they pinned and clipped, a strand would fall into Orihime's face. When they tucked it away, another would escape. "You should leave it down in a dress like that," a male voice suggested.<p>

They both turned around quickly to see Uryu in the bathroom door with a small bouquet of roses of all colors. Tatsuki gave him a scrutinizing look. "Knock much?"

"The door was unlocked," Uryu replied.

Tatsuki snatched up the bouquet from the slender man. "And what's with these roses? Couldn't pick a color?"

Uryu pulled them back and handed them to Orihime who had finally let her hair fall about her shoulders. "Couldn't pick a sentiment," Uryu corrected. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I'm Uryu Ishida."

"Tatsuki." She didn't shake his hand. "So, here are the rules, _mister_, she has to be home _before_ midnight. You have to walk her to the door but you can't come inside. If there's going to be alcohol, she can't have more than two glasses, and _you're_ not allowed to pour it. You have to drive the speed limit and open her door everywhere you go."

Uryu interrupted her matronly rant, "And if there's a puddle, I'll be sure to lay out my cape. And if anyone insults her purity, I have the right to draw my sword."

Tatsuki jammed an accusing finger into the tender spot near his clavicle. "You're the only one I gotta worry about insulting her purity."

"I'm…um…still in the room," Orihime interjected. Uryu and Tatsuki watched her cross the apartment to put the roses in a vase on the living room table. "Thank you for the roses, Uryu. And Tatsuki, I promise not to break my curfew."

"If you break curfew, I'll break his neck," she said while cracking her knuckles. Uryu was watching Orihime move about her apartment with grace and delicacy. She had a dark purple dress on with a halter strap and a sweetheart neckline. Her wrist was adorned with brass bangles and she wore silver strappy heals. He could tell she was uncomfortable in her attire by the way she constantly pulled down the hem of her dress that would ride up just past her mid knee. Orihime would blush and yank at the bottom. Her hair cascaded in waves down her back and swayed with each movement. She wore simple makeup, nothing flashy, but it still complimented her grey eyes and full lips. Her cheeks blushed naturally on their own. "And put your eyes back in your skull!" Tatsuki scolded.

"If you're so worried that I'm going to do something dishonorable, why don't you just come along," Uryu suggested.

Orihime started to push Uryu toward the door. "She's borrowing my apartment tonight for her movie date with Chad. I'm the one who should be preaching to her. Her apartment doesn't have cable."

"Yeah, we can't all live on daddy's pay check and have HD flat screens with 3-D goggles and surround sound and…"

Orihime and Uryu were half way down her steps by the time Tatsuki finished her rant. "I'm not overdressed…or underdressed? Am I?"

Uryu opened the passenger door to allow his date to take a seat inside his car. He watched as she went about assessing the car's value as she had before. She looked like she was entering a spaceship. "You look really lovely. That dress his very flattering. And for the record, it's not too short so you can stop fiddling with it." Orihime blushed; she had hoped he hadn't noticed her unease. "Do _I _look okay?" he asked.

Orihime wondered if he ever had a day when he didn't look immaculate. His had half his a-line mane tucked behind one ear. His glasses were spotless. His casual blazer looked ironed, as before, but this one was navy blue. She had recognized that his slim jeans were another expensive brand and they fit him exquisitely. His shoes didn't have a scuff on them. She imagined they were Italian leather. She watched his hands glide across the steering wheel as he drove. His finger nails didn't have a speck of dirty beneath them. She cringed at the sad state of her own manicure. Though she had only painted them clear, the polish had begun to chip at the edges.

"I can't imagine you ever looking anything less than perfect," Orihime said, turning another shade of red.

"Thanks. It takes me forever to get ready for these parties. I can't be too casual because my father would think it was rude, but I can't be overdressed or I'd stand out. It's a lot more difficult to impress that man than most would think." Orihime knew he was joking, but his tone held a certain wave of truth. She knew what it was like to yearn for someone's affection and acceptance. She had Ichigo for that. "Your friend seems…terrifying," he joked to take their minds off the severity of the situation between him and his father.

"She's just concerned." Orihime thought about the current state of her uterus. Tatsuki had just cause to be worried about her best friend, though she wasn't about to disclose the details to Uryu.

"Ichigo's concerned, Tatsuki's concerned, do any of your friends think I'm harmless? Because I am."

"I know you are. And I'm not concerned about going out with you. I'm actually kind of glad you invited me. I was worried that…" _that the sex was bad_, she thought to herself. "That you didn't like me. I mean, you're a really cool person and I'd like to think I'm okay. I'd like for us to be friends."

Ichigo watched the road contently. It was nice to have someone next to him in his extravagant car. Over indulging in luxury was only worth it when someone enjoyed it, and since he distained the ostentatious vehicle, Orihime's appreciation was flattering. "Thank you for being an adult and understanding our situation. There is no logical reason that we can't consent to be friends. Ichigo had the audacity to imply that it would be impossible for us to be friends, that we'd be working backwards."

Orihime went to pull down her dress again, but she remembered that Uryu hadn't thought she was being scandalous in the least. "Ugh, Ichigo's been nothing but a pest since I met you."

"To give your irrational friend the benefit of the doubt, I can see where our situation might seem outrageous, and a good friend without any real insight might think less of it. But he should know you well enough to know that you're smart enough not to get into any trouble." _Like a pregnancy,_ she thought again.

"Yeah…I learned my lesson."

Uryu winced slightly at her unintentionally cutting remark. "What's _that_ supposed to mean."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything against you. I didn't mean that I wouldn't sleep with you again…I mean…I wouldn't…but not because there's anything wrong with you. I just mean, I'm not usually impulsive. I normally don't sleep with people on a whim."

"Then why'd you do it?" Uryu asked.

"Well…I was there, and you were there, and I was in need of some reassurance after being turned down by the love of my life."

Uryu couldn't believe her words. All this time he had been concerned, thinking he had used her unjustly, only to find out that she had used him. He could feel a distance growing between them. Uryu had spent sleepless nights hoping she didn't think he was pig for taking her innocence, which wasn't the case at all. She had chosen to share the night with him because she was rebounding from heart break. It put her in a different light, an unflattering light for Orihime. He held her to such high standards, but, in the end, he knew nothing about her true intentions. It did, however, make things a little easier. He had agonized over trying to impress her with roses and elegance only to find those things didn't mean a thing to her. She just wanted a man to take Ichigo off her mind, which was easy enough. He decided that, that was all tonight was going to be about: he needed a date and she needed a distraction.

Orihime, at the other end of the car, became shockingly aware of what she had just insinuated, but had no clue how to repair the situation. She didn't mean to make him sound so _disposable_. He wasn't. She liked his company. He was witty and charming and made her feel extraordinary, qualities she preferred in a friend. She didn't see why a hasty night of passion should get in the way of starting a friendship. "Can we…for the sake of starting a friendship, just start fresh?" Orihime asked.

"I suppose. It'll just be hard to do since we're about to embark on a date. Friends don't usually start that way."

Uryu parked his car in his father's winding driveway. A valet came out and retrieved his keys after opening Orihime's door. "Your father has a valet?" Orihime asked.

Uryu rolled his eyes, "Only for parties. Do yourself a favor, Orihime, and just pretend this is a giant masquerade. There's no need for anyone to make you feel out of place."

Uryu fussed with his hand for a moment. He wanted to hold onto hers, and had intended to do so before he had the shocking revelation that he had been used for sex. Against his better thinking, he did manage to grab hold of her tiny, pale hand.

Though Uryu felt slight discomfort from his sentimental action, Orihime instantly felt reassured. Entering the party was like entering another planet. There was a man at the door ready to take coats and purses. It wasn't like a college party where she could just toss her hand bag on an empty bed. The next thing Orihime noticed was the way her shoes clicked on Uryu's father's marble floor. She could hear a mellow tune pouring from the room they were fast approaching. She discovered the source, a woman in a beautiful white gown playing a grand harp. Everyone was chatting with champagne flutes in their hands. Orihime remembered the last party that had been thrown in her favor. It had been her thirteenth birthday and her brother, Sora, had bought a big banner with her name on it. She looked around for a sign or a party napkin or a paper hat that read 'Congrats!' but she knew she wouldn't.

All of the women were painted up like sculptures in their dazzling dresses and stiletto pumps. The men towered in their silk ties and gold tie clips. Orihime had never seen a man in a tie clip. It seemed so pointless, but maybe, she wondered, that was what high society was about: flashy and pointless expressions of wealth. She realized that may have been the meaning of the whole party.

Uryu began to point out people in the party and spill their dirty secrets. "That's the assistant to the governor. She's having an affair with my father's PR manager, who's also a woman. If my father found out, they'd both be fired. That man my father is speaking to Sosuke Aizen. He's an arm's dealer for government sanctioned mercenaries."

"Is that even legal?" Orihime whispered back.

"The policy on that is never to inquire."

Orihime was being lead toward a long table of refreshments when Uryu's father broke away from his conversation and came to intercept his son. "Ah, Uryu, glad you could attend." Orihime wondered what kind of family Uryu was a part of where people wouldn't attend parties that were thrown on their behalf. Then she remembered: pointless expressions of wealth. "And who is your companion?"

"Father, you should remember people you've written checks to. Your scholarships paid Orihime's way through nursing school."

Orihime fought to find humor in their backhanded talk. She wanted to yell, _That's right, I'm poor!_ But it seemed unfair to the harpist. "Oh, so this is Orihime Inoue. My colleague, Isshin Kurosaki, has told me much about you. His son, regretfully, turned down his invitation to attend tonight."

"Maybe it was because you invited him to celebrate the scholarship he lost out on," Uryu offered.

"What's there to be ashamed about? He lost out on it fair and square. He was entirely too emotional. His responses during the interview were hasty and brash. I doubt he even practiced." A woman passed by in a red vest and bow tie with a trey of champagne in tow. Ryuken pulled one off and offered it to Uryu's date. "Champagne, my dear?"

Orihime couldn't find words. She had never seen a father and son at such odd ends. What a waste of a beautiful party. In her stupor, she had forgotten to reply to Ryuken's offer. Thankfully, the man he had been conversing with before showed up to steal away the glass. "I'll drink on her behalf," he said with a low chuckle. He extended a hand to her, "Hello, my dear, I'm Sosuke Aizen. And you are?"

"This is my friend, Orihime," Uryu said.

She shook his large hand gently, but he pulled it to his lips then gave it a warm kiss. "My, you are a lovely replacement to Uryu's last companion."

Orihime wasn't sure whether she should blush or slap him. She could tell that Uryu felt the same. "Speaking of Uryu's former companions, Uryu, have you introduced your _friend_ to Nemu? She's right over there, speaking with her father."

Uryu and Ryuken broke into an argument about the bad taste Ryuken had in inviting his ex-girlfriend to meet his date. While they bickered, Aizen stole Orihime off to the side to speak with her privately. "I heard you just recently received your degree in nursing. That's quite an accomplishment." Aizen took a sip from his glass. "Although, the daunting task of finding a full time job is now at hand. If you would like, I'd be more than happy to speak on your behalf to Ryuken. Only on the off chance Uryu doesn't get around to it. As you can see, they aren't exactly two peas in a pod."

Orihime waved her hand in objection. "With all due respect, Mr. Aizen, I'd rather receive a job on my own merits."

"How very noble of you." Aizen beckoned to the crowd, pulling in two men from the group. The taller of the two had icy blue hair and cold, steely eyes. The other had a lean stature and dark hair like Uryu, but his eyes were a deep green. They were both dressed very well like Aizen and all of the other guests. "Orihime, I'm sure you've heard terrible rumors about what I do for a living. Here are two friends of mine who can attest to my honor. This is General Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and General Ulquiorra Cifer. They are associates of mine." Orihime couldn't imagine one thing that a nursing student had in common with two generals and a war monger, but the party seemed to be all about introducing people to people who would introduce her to other people. "Men, this is Orihime. They are fresh from a campaign in the Middle East. They'll be returning to help restore parts of the country. They will be building schools and helping civilians get running water. They're looking for nurses like you to volunteer with their cause."

Ulquiorra seemed to be looking at her passively, like she was a coat rack or lamp shade. Grimmjow, however, looked her up and down like something he could buy at an auction.

"It's really a fine chance to get to see the world and be part of something worthwhile," Aizen suggested. He seemed to be full of job offers. Aizen noticed he was been called for by another man at the end of the room. He bowed slightly, "I apologize, Miss Orihime. I was glad to meet you."

Aizen left, leaving her to the wolves. "You know, there are other benefits to staying out in the middle of the desert," Grimmjow said, his voice was husky and low. "You could be stuck in a tent with me." He laughed loudly after his absurd joke, but she was glad to know it was joke. "Sorry, I hadn't met anyone pretty enough to use that line on until now."

Ulquiorra was next to speak, "It's actually quite fascinating to see how these heathens live out in the sand. It almost makes you appreciate this disgusting displace of unnecessary grandeur. I can tell, Miss Orihime, you're enjoying this just as much as we are." His remarks were biting and sarcastic. If only he would say that to Ryuken.

"It does seem a little over the top for a scholarship from his own father," Orihime mumbled.

"That brat gets a party for every meaningless milestone in his life. If his father doesn't have something to brag about, he's probably not talking," Grimmjow snarled. "I just hope you're prepared for that kind of lifestyle, dating Uryu and all."

"Oh, we're not dating," Orihime said.

Grimmjow instantly took a new shine to her, "Oh?"

"So you just came to indulge?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Don't be such an ass, our new friend Orihime isn't interested in Ryuken's money. It's Uryu who's interested in _something else_."

Orihime's expression was startled to say the least, "I beg your pardon."

"We've already heard about you from Ryuken. I believe he said that Uryu had replaced Nemu with some lesser floozy local from town. But it's not hard to see why the boy's taken a shine to you. You are not without your own unique…_qualities._" Grimmjow touched her arm and she pulled away. "Don't worry. I can assure you that Uryu hasn't disgraced your unknown reputation. Ryuken just has a way of assuming the worst of people who aren't business partners. So why don't you tell us, to ease our minds, will you be his companion beyond tonight?"

Orihime shook her head. "It's really not like that at all. We're just friends."

"So you're free to leave whenever you want? Good, I'd hate to think that the rumors were true, that your financial obligations kept you chained to the Ishida bed post." Grimmjow attempted to touch her arm again. This time, she was so frozen with shock that she couldn't move. "If you're interested, there are other parties at this time of night. Ones with a little more excitement. You might even find yourself chained to someone else's bed post."

Before Orihime could protest to his advances any further, a familiar feeling took control of her physical being. She smiled, perhaps more flirtatious than she had intended, and asked to be excused to the facilities. Inside the bathroom was an antechamber with a sink and a woman with a stack of hand towels sitting on a stool. How rich did someone have to be to have his own bathroom attendant? Orihime rushed past to the room with the toilet.

After a few moments, Orihime returned to the room with the sink and washed her hands with a perky glow. She was panting with joy. The attendant offered her a smile. "I take it you're not pregnant, eh girly?" the attendant asked.

"How often do people have that reaction in this house?"

"Enough for me to know it when I see it. Ryuken Ishida's earned his own playboy bragging rights."

Orihime laughed and exited. She quickly rushed back in to ask the attendant, "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?"

"I think you've had enough excitement for tonight."

Orihime nodded and escaped back to the party. Watching from the sidelines, everyone was so beautiful in their expensive clothes, carrying their glasses of imported beverages. And yet, nothing they said, no matter how they could ever try, would ever mean anything. Their worlds had been so small. They had never really had to earn something like she had. Though it wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge, she wondered how they could live with themselves when their biggest problem was deciding which curtains should go with their couch. Then, she thought of Uryu. He wasn't like that at all. And none of her friends were giving him any slack. He deserved honest friends who would only further uplift his personal reputation of being a gentleman.

She scanned the room to see where he had run off to and hoped, silently, that Aizen and his friends would pull her into an awkward conversation again. To her surprise, a servant of the party approached Orihime with her cell phone in hand. "Ma'am, is this yours?" he asked, and she replied with a worried nod. "It won't stop ringing. I'd wager it might be something important."

The caller ID showed it was Tatsuki. Orihime opened the call with a touch of a button. "Is everything okay, Tatsuki?"

"Orihime…there was an accident. You should get back as soon as you can."

Orihime hadn't realized how much time had passed between the drive and all of the conversation. It was dark and the party was just starting to move to a new beat. The guests had filled up on enough alcohol to demand dancing. Orihime looked again for Uryu, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. A harsh grip grabbed hold of her tiny wrist and she found Aizen at the other end grinning. "My dear, you look troubled."

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave sooner than expected. My friend said there's an emergency at my house."

"Oh dear," he said with a gasp. Orihime tried to read his face. She could not sense his honesty; she could not see his integrity. _A masquerade_. "I'd hate to see Uryu have to cancel his own party for the world. Orihime, it would be my honor to offer my services to you. Would you like a ride?"

It was a masquerade. Aizen didn't really care about ruining Uryu's party, nor did he care about her problem He wanted something else from her, something she couldn't quite understand. Maybe Tatsuki had been right about men being liars and cheaters. To keep up her own appearance, she agreed to take Aizen up on his offer. At least that way Uryu's father wouldn't think she was rude. Ugh…why did she care all of the sudden? Orihime noticed her attire. These weren't her normal shoes and she normally didn't have on this kind of makeup. She was just as much a part of this show as anyone else. The only difference was that she had volunteered. And now there she was: Starring as Uryu's date tonight, Orihime Inoue.

She agreed to take the ride back home.

Orihime wanted to tell Uryu first. She found him casually speaking with a girl with Rukia's complexion and height. Her hair was much longer and tied in the back. Her bangs were cut very bluntly. She had eyes like Ryuken, stern. Orihime wanted to find one piece of warmth in her attitude, but she came up empty handed. Uryu instantly felt the presence of his abandoned date and turned to make eye contact.

"Orihime, this is an old friend of mine, Nemu." Orihime didn't want to shake her hand. She didn't want to smile politely or exchange false pleasantries. But she did all of it for Uryu's sake.

"Um…Uryu…I have to leave. Tatsuki just called. There's some sort of emergency at my house."

Uryu felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. Something didn't feel right about the situation. It wasn't that she appeared to be leaving with Aizen or that he was enduring awkward banter with his ex-girlfriend. It was serious worry. Uryu had always had a sixth sense for disasters. That's how he knew Orihime needed him to take her away from Ichigo's party. He had a hunch that she was crashing and burning. Now he had that feeling again. He wanted to go with her and make sure, personally, that everything would be okay. He pulled her aside slightly. She watched as he placed a comforting hand on her bare shoulder. "I don't mind leaving, Orihime. If something's wrong, I'll take you home."

She forced a smile. "No…I'd hate to ruin your party."

Aizen interjected with his nonchalant grin. "Uryu, your father would be disappointed if you left. Don't worry. I'll take her straight home."

Uryu detested the way Aizen looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

Similarly, Orihime didn't like the way Nemu seemed to be comparing herself to Orihime, as though she were sizing her up for battle.

Maybe it was these two sparks of jealousy that brought the pair together for a short kiss. Orihime's lips lingered a moment longer than she anticipated and Uryu's eyes closed without any warning while they kissed goodbye. "Please, Orihime…if you need anything…don't hesitate to ask."

"You're the end to me, don't pretend to be

Anything more than the distraction you're meant to be"

-She Wants Revenge from 'Suck It Up'


	4. The Great Shipwreck of Life

Chapter 4: The Great Shipwreck of Life

"Play with me

You can make the love and I'll make the money"

Aizen proved to be a terrifying companion on the ride back to her house. He would constantly stare at his young companion and she'd worry that he would lose control of the vehicle and kill them both. It also bothered her that the only thing he seemed to want to talk about was Uryu and the expectations his father had of him. She wondered if Ryuken had paid his friend to convince her to bark up another tree.

"I hope that party wasn't completely dreadful," he said to her.

"I was surprised to hear how quickly false rumors about me had spread to people I had never met before." Orihime slumped down in her seat. She wanted to walk from that point on. Surely whatever emergency Tatsuki had could wait long enough for her to blow off some steam far from anyone who knew her _reputation_.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't believe them in the slightest." Before Orihime could even feel the smallest form of comfort in his words, he gave her a backhanded pat of reassurance. "I can't imagine him picking you out of all the women he has fawning at his feet. I mean, not that you don't have your own beauties, but the Ishida palette usually wants something more…_refined_." Aizen laughed in his dark voice. "With all due respect, what could he possibly gain from sleeping with a homely girl like herself? You see, that is why people supposed you had seduced him for his money. It's not in Uryu's nature to stoop so low."

A sharp twist wrenched in her stomach like someone tightening a coil. "I don't care about Uryu's money. I don't care about his dad's money. I actually enjoy his company because he's a good person and I'd like to think he reciprocates the feeling."

"Convince yourself of whatever you'd like. But don't you find it rather odd that he would choose to spend the remainder of the party speaking to former girlfriend, a successful lawyer, than entertaining you?" He watched her contemplate the issue at hand. "If it will appease your obvious jealousy, my associates and I thought you were prettier." _His associates?_ "Grimmjow was quite taken with you."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that he would make a more suitable companion since he's not a millionaire."

"Hardly. We offered you the job in the Middle East as a means of escaping your fate as a town-girl here." Aizen set his hand on her bare knee. Orihime regretted not changing into a less revealing dress when she had the chance. "One more question about Uryu and I promise to drop the whole subject." He squeezed down a little. Orihime stared at the cars passing by outside the window. She couldn't face him. "Can you see yourself having a real relationship with him? Can you honestly entertain the idea of going to his father's parties every weekend, or living with someone as reclusive as Uryu? It would be in your best interest to think beyond just one night at a time."

Orihime didn't give herself the chance to consider her answer; it simply spilled from her lips like water. "Hearts will behave how they want. There's no reason that we couldn't develop feelings for one another and have a real, committed relationship that was strictly between me and him. If you must know, I have entertained the idea of Uryu and me becoming something more than…than…"

"Than bed partners?"

"Than _friends_," she corrected.

"That is, if he'll have you. My advice to you, my dear, is to work a little harder. If you truly intend to woo someone like Uryu Ishida, you'll have to be twice the woman you are now. Your advances have been sluggish at best. I watched you let him escape to Nemu and then glare from the corner with envy." At this point, the conversation had ended on her end. The victor had been obvious and she wasn't taking losing very well. There were many words one could use to describe Orihime Inoue: virtuous, honest, compassionate…but sore-loser wasn't one of them. Still, Aizen's words had cut like the most venomous of blades, leaving a great and painful lesion on what little pride she had. Then he did it again; he read her actions like an instruction manual for her persona. "Don't pout as if I had insulted you. Someone of your intelligence should learn to take advice – oh dear, this is quite the scene."

Orihime caught on to Aizen's surprise when she saw the fire trucks lined up on her block with the smell of smoke clouding the air and pouring in through the air conditioner. "Oh no…" Orihime said before dropping her jaw in panic.

Aizen didn't bother asking or looking for a parking space for that matter. He threw the car into park alongside an ambulance and let Orihime exit in a frantic manner. As the police officers started to ask Aizen to pull his car out of the area, Orihime headed toward the fire that was spewing from her porch like a rampant volcano.

The emergency officers tried to pull her from getting any closer to the flames as she screamed in terror, "Tatsuki! Chad!"

"Please, miss, your friends are okay!" The man holding her by the waist shouted.

"Oh yeah, we're _great_," Orihime had never been so relieved to hear Tatsuki's sarcasm. Tatsuki nodded to the officer who was barring off Orhime, "It's okay. This is her house." Tatsuki and Chad were sitting in the back of an open ambulance with a blanket around them both. Tatsuki gave her friend a crooked smile. Chad, on the other hand, gave her sincere eye contact then dropped his face. "Orihime…I'm so very sorry."

Orihime hugged them both tightly, weeping softly into their shoulders. "What happened!"

"A lawsuit waiting to happen!" Tatsuki said with a laugh. It was just like her to remain lighthearted in such a grave situation, but Orihime knew full well that on the inside, Tatsuki was probably swelling with regret and sadness for her friend. She preferred that Tatsuki make a joke than cry with her at the moment. "We were watching our movie and I decided to make a snack. Orihime, how poor are you that you cannot even buy brand name Hot Pockets? I put two of those Flaky Meat Pies into the microwave and all of the sudden sparks were flying everywhere and the microwave exploded. The flames caught the cabinets then the walls then the curtains then everything else."

Chad looked at Orihime through his shaggy bangs with warm earnestness. "We only had time to grab a few of your things. We figured you'd want these things the most." Chad pulled a picture frame from behind him and a trinket box that contained one of her most prized possessions. The picture was of her brother and the hair pins he gave her years ago inside the tiny box.

Orihime hugged them again, this time tighter and longer. "I'm so glad you two are okay."

"Listen, Orihime, you know you're more than welcome to stay with us or we'll pay for a hotel, anything you want. We're so sorry." Tatsuki scrambled to get all of her pleading out in one breath. "And you can barrow my clothes and I'll buy you shoes and food until we can get everything off the ground again."

Her shoes, her clothes, her food, her futon, her box of crafting supplies, her scrubs, her shampoo bottle, her movies, her alarm clock…Orihime mentally pictured all of the things that once resided in her house that were now in charred remains. In monetary terms, it would take a very long time to rebuild what the fire had taken from her, but the emotional damage would be greater. Orihime didn't own much, but what she did have, she had worked for. Strange how a faulty snack could take all that from her. "Don't worry guys…it was just…_stuff_. I'm really relieved that you're both okay."

"We're fine. Chad asked me what he should try and bring and I told him to get the picture and the hair pins. He jumped back in the fire while I was still calling for a fire truck."

Orihime noticed spots on his clothes where the fire had gotten particularly close and left ashy marks. "Chad, you're such a hero. Thank you so much."

"Sorry to ruin your party," Chad said in his deep voice.

"Who brought you home in the shiny new Mercedes?" Tatsuki asked.

"Aizen has a beamer, I have a Mercedes," a voice answered. Orihime couldn't believe her eyes as Uryu made his way past the officers making reports at the scene. Tatsuki didn't feel as surprised. Somehow she felt as if she would be seeing a lot more of him in the days to come. "Orihime, sorry, but I had a really bad feeling after you left. I followed Aizen over here then told him to head back and let my father know I was going to see if you were alright."

"I'm a little relieved you did. Aizen's kind of…of…"

"Abrasive? Believe me, I know." Orihime had a quick moment of internal struggle. She could make believe and play kiss-kiss with Uryu in front of all the masquerading guests, but not in front of her friends. Her hands fidgeted because they wanted to embrace him even if she could not decide. Uryu made the decision for her. He pulled her close, letting him warm the parts of her that the fire could not. "I am so sorry, Orihime. Spare me the details if it's easier but please know that I am here if you need anything."

Tatsuki wasn't shocked to see him holding Orihime; she even almost enjoyed it. It was the first time she had seen a man be tender with her best friend. They were a perfect fit. Orihime's head sat comfortably on his chest and his chin rested atop her auburn hair. His arms gripped around her small frame, and Orihime kept her hands at his hips instead of letting them sit limp. And for as hard as she could try, Tatsuki couldn't imagine Ichigo in his place. Chad took notice as well. He could be a bit protective of the females in his life, especially Orihime and Tatsuki, but Uryu's presence didn't threaten him.

Orihime pulled away. The shock of the incident was still new. She wanted it to wash away so she could feel sad, but at the moment, it was just a silly accident that was happening to someone else. Orihime released a sigh with a half smile.

Ichigo and Rukia joined the group just as she thought no more tension could pile on her shoulders. Chad, Tatsuki, and Uryu edged visibly in place of Orihime's obvious retreat to his attendance to their tragedy. Ichigo didn't make any motion to touch Orihime. Their bodies remained at least a foot apart for the sake of Rukia and Uryu. Neither of them needed to witness an awkward exchange of fake pleasantries in the wake of such a disaster. For once, Ichigo had been emotionally aware enough to keep the situation slightly comfortable for everyone present.

That didn't keep him from being tasteless about addressing the whole ordeal. He still came at it like a hungry wolf wanting his fill on answers. "What the hell happened? I saw the fire from our house."

"Really, we're fine, we're just in an ambulance," Tatsuki all but shouted in Ichigo's ignorant face.

"A Flaky Meat Pie burned down my apartment," Orihime mumbled.

"Flaky Meat Pie?" Uryu repeated in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, I suppose it's fate's way of telling me not to eat such unhealthy food."

"No, no, no, it's not that. Orihime, didn't you watch the news this morning?"

Rukia addded, "There was a whole lot of that generic brand pulled from grocery stores because they think some metal got into the batch."

Ichigo displayed a wave of relief, "Well thank god you didn't eat one of those and choke to death."

"Because her home burning down was just dodging a bullet?" Uryu asked. Tatsuki smirked. She knew her sarcasm had been fed Uryu's and it deserved to be unleashed on such a stupid remark.

"Are you all okay?" Rukia asked, defusing the situation.

The consensus was that everyone was fine and that everyone wanted to help Orihime in any way they could. They all offered their homes and their wallets. In her mind, Orihime knew the things lost that day were just material things. "Orihime, if you need to crash with us, we'd love to have you for as long as you need," Ichigo proposed.

Tatsuki interjected, "No way, we're the ones who burned down her house, she can stay with us!"

Orihime weighed her options. She didn't enjoy the feeling of her friends being indebted to her. If she stayed with Tatsuki and Chad they may feel guilty with her around. On the other hand, if she stayed with Rukia and Ichigo she would be emotionally drained. She hadn't really gotten around to airing out the dirty laundry between her and Ichigo and she didn't know how much Rukia knew about the whole situation. Her only feasible option was clear. "Don't worry guys. I'm going to stay with Uryu tonight. I'll deal with the insurance people tomorrow and hopefully they'll put me up in a hotel."

"That's right," Uryu began. "She'll have much more privacy with me."

When it came to acting, Uryu never missed a line.

* * *

><p>Orihime had never been in a home that was even slightly comparable to Uryu's. Everything he owned seemed so fresh and modern. The first thing she noticed upon arriving was the kitchen. The appliances and the counter were all stainless steel without a spot on them. The lines were smooth and cold, complimenting the grey tile floor. The dishes that she could see through the glass cabinet doors were black and the stemware above were in perfectly aligned rows. His refrigerator was bare, lacking magnets or notes to himself about what items he needed to stock up on. His sink didn't drip intermittently, nor did he have a cat-shaped sponge by the tap. In fact, he had a matching stainless steel dish washer to replace most of the things Orihime had on her kitchen counter.<p>

Through the wide, open kitchen, Orihime noticed the bare dining room. The high top table was surrounded by four tall chairs made of metal with black leather cushions. Uryu's table didn't have this morning's coffee still waiting for him or a stack of overdue bills, just four deep blue place mats. The carpet beneath looked as though it had just been vacuumed. Sunlight did not seep through his thick cream colored curtains covering the only window in the room.

Uryu brought her into the living room. After noticing his modern, armless leather couch, black space rug, glass and concrete coffee table set, and gigantic flat screen television set, Orihime attempted to make herself comfortable. As she sat down on the couch, feeling similar to sitting in Uryu's car, he asked, "Don't you want to see where you'll be staying?"

"It's fine, really. You're doing enough by putting me up on the spur of the moment. I can crash on the couch." Everything in his house was cold and yet inviting in a strange way, just like Uryu.

"I know why you did it, but I am glad you are letting me do you a favor. We are…friends, right?"

"Yes…thank you…again. I'm sorry. Everything is just…weird. I know everything I owned is in ashes, but it hasn't…hit me yet. I'm just looking around and noticing how clean everything is. Not that my house was a wreck, but being here reminds me of all the little pieces of home that I don't have anymore. Nothing in here is a hand me down or from a thrift store. It's not a rich kid jab, I swear. I just miss my things, no matter how cheap they were."

Uryu offered her his hand to pull her up from the cold couch in her slinky dress. "Nonsense. They were your things and you deserve to mourn them. I know my house has the rich bachelor feel, but that's only because I enjoy modern architecture and cooler color schemes. I'd just as soon buy a second hand Mat Theselius chair if I could find one."

"Mat who?"

Uryu smiled and began to lead her down his hallway. "He's a furniture designer. I think once you see where you are staying, you'll understand."

Uryu pushed open a door, allowing her access into a large, open bedroom that also housed his office. In one corner was his bed with a pressed duvet and fluffy white pillows placed neatly next to one another. His bed was low with barely any frame and matched his wide, short dresser made of the same glazed, dark wood. The windows in this room were long, taking up most of his wall space. On the opposite end was his desk with his computer and a few books stacked nearby. Behind it was a squatty bookshelf filled with thick medical books. The one item that stood out was a flesh toned sewing mannequin on a pole with a measuring tape draped around its neck.

"I have great respect for designers and I take great pride in putting together a room that does the art justice. You see, when I moved in and saw how wide and tall the windows are, I made sure all of the furniture was from a Warren Platner collection, one that was shorter and broader. I still haven't found a way to transition into my Peter Opsvik office, but I'm working on it. I didn't realize I'd have such a tough time furnishing a one bedroom apartment." He noticed her looking at his mannequin. "The kind of care and respect I have for designers is the same care and respect that I hope women will use with my dresses." Orihime crossed the room to his desk. She could see more clearly the sketches he had waiting on his drawing board. "I didn't mean to go off on a tangent. I just take a lot of pride in what I do. I figured you may want into my world a little more."

"Oh I do." The dresses were exquisite. She could tell right away that he had given each one special attention. There were long, backless dresses and short, frilly dresses. She imagined his lean fingers angling his pen along the crisp white paper as his imagination came to life. Orihime picked up a paper and held it to the light. The model he sketched had long, layered red hair and grey eyes. Her dress came to just above her knees. The periwinkle fabric cinched in the middle, giving her an hourglass silhouette. It was summery with eyelets and white lace detailing.

"That one is…on hiatus. I had the dress in my head and it was lovely…but nothing is real until someone is wearing it."

"But it's made?"

"A dress is just fabric until a woman puts it on."

Orihime put the drawing back down. "I really don't mind staying on the couch. I just have one request." He nodded. "Can I barrow some PJ's?"

"Yes, of course." From the bottom drawers of his designer dresser, he retrieved a pair of pajama bottoms and a white cotton shirt. Somehow Orihime thought of the silly things Isshin had said about him having a gold Armani suit and diamond cufflinks. In the privacy of his own home, he could lounge in normal people clothes too. "I don't know how sizing will work, but we'll get you clothes in the morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Orihime, you can't wear that dress and those shoes everywhere. You won't be at all comfortable. I will take you shopping in the morning and you can pick up some clothes and toiletries to hold you over until things get settled."

Orihime came face to face with him, declaring her protest, "I told you I'd only be here for a night. Insurance will take care of a hotel, I'm sure. I'll barrow clothes from Tatsuki and I'll be out of your hair."

"You're not in my hair. You're in my house, as a friend I'm more than happy to oblige. Refusing favors only makes you a false martyr. Enjoy the gifts I'm offering and repay in kindness when time allows. You had your reasons for wanting to stay here and I have my reasons for wanting you to stay here." With a hard, quick shove, he threw Orihime to his bed. "And you can stay on the bed. Also, don't be too preoccupied about the insurance. My friend is a really successful lawyer. She'll have you reimbursed for everything in no time."

Orihime rubbed her feet after pulling off the high heels from each one. She felt the pajamas in her hand and noticed the Ralph Lauren tag on the inside. _The Ishida palette is more…refined_, she heard echoing in her head. "You mean Nemu."

"Yes…and because I can tell you want me to say it, my _exgirlfriend_, Nemu. I don't need to hear you ask: I don't love her anymore, I didn't love her then, and I don't think she's prettier than you."

In the midst of his heated ramble, Uryu missed the way Orihime giggled to herself before saying, "I wasn't going to ask any of that. I was gonna ask if she worked pro bono."

* * *

><p>Night came quickly after Orihime spent most of her afternoon on the phone with the insurance people, than Tatsuki, then the insurance people, then the police, then Tatsuki, then Isshin, then Tatsuki, and then Tatsuki one more time. Uryu had been wonderfully accommodating, brewing her fresh tea and offering to stop off at a store to pick up bean paste. He had spent most of the night nearby, studying his school books and participating in conversation when he was prompted. When she was finally alone in the warmth of Uryu's bed, her head began to whirl.<p>

His comforter was down and his mattress was memory foam, but she couldn't have been any more uncomfortable. His bed smelled of him, bergamot and spearmint. It didn't smell like her store brand detergent. The thread count of his sheets was high and luxurious, making her miss the feel of her jersey cotton pink sheets. His ceiling was raised and the blades of his ceiling fan cast long shadows across it. She could still see her popcorn white ceiling in her mind.

After a few more moments of anxiety, she got up and went to his closet, expecting to find her scrubs and her shoe rack with her tennis shoes and hospital shoes. Inside, she felt like she had fallen into Narnia. The closet had plenty of space for her to walk in with a pull light above. When she clicked it on, she noticed the dozens of coats and ironed shirts on one side. Uryu's shoes lined the floor like little army men all in a row, pristine. There was a hanger for his silk ties to cascade toward the floor.

But behind her was the best shock of all: dresses, dozens and dozens of dresses. All of his sketches had come to life in a beautiful array of fabric. As Orihime felt the silks and satins and wools, she again imagined his skillful hands putting his art to paper. In between a white crocheted bohemian dress and a striped maxi dress, Orihime found the periwinkle dress from the sketch. She touched the hem to feel where he had flawlessly stitched the lace boarder to cotton. Orihime pulled it from the closet. Standing in front of his full length mirror, she held the dress up to her form. It would fit, she could tell. She envisioned herself in a sun hat with chunky heels enjoying a warm day with a friend. They were having a picnic in the park and he was wearing deck shoes and a navy blue blazer.

Orihime all but slapped herself out of her trance. _Apparently, I'm going on a date with the captain of the S.S. Get-A-Grip_, she thought. She returned the dress to the grand closet then sealed the door and crawled back into bed. She had never cared about fashion until she had befriended Uryu. Now, she checked labels on everything and noticed when someone was wearing something tailor made. Did that make her superficial or just an art enthusiast like Uryu and his furniture?

Even his pajamas felt softer than her college tee and cut off sweat pants, which she would never see again. Her thoughts gathered like a snowball: She got that college tee from the college she had worked hard in high school to attend so she could get a good job that would pay for her home…her home that was now a just a burnt junk pile.

The tears that had been hiding all day came pouring in renegade streams, followed by sniffles and whimpers.

Like a mother connected to her child by baby monitor, Uryu knocked on the door in response to her weeping. It didn't take him long to connect the quiet sobbing to Orihime's sadness. He had been waiting on the couch all night, just listening for her grief. He had almost given up and fallen asleep.

"Orihime, are you okay?" She didn't answer. She continued to cry. "Orihime, I'm coming in."

In a soap opera world, it would have been much more exciting to find Uryu coming toward her without a shirt or glasses. She would have smoothed her hands across his bare chest and looked into his eyes without any barrier. But she was much too sad to care. Uryu took a seat at the edge of the bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, then he scooted closer to her.

"What do you miss most?" he asked.

"I shouldn't miss anything. I thought I could lie and say that I could live without all that junk if I had my brother's photo and my favorite clips. But it's not true; I miss all of it. I had this coat rack on the back of my door that had like…fifty hoodies on it and an umbrella and a bag of paints I was gonna return to the craft store. I had a mirror that was cut out of glass that made me look really, really thin. I had a first edition copy of some book I had never read but it was a gift from a professor. I had a purple tooth brush that was frayed because I hate breaking in new tooth brushes. I had a million different nail polishes in a box under my bed. It was all junk and now it's all gone."

"Orihime, missing those things doesn't make you some covetous demon. It's normal to take pleasures in the things that we own. My father has his living room redecorated every season. He has brown curtains put in for autumn and then purple ones for winter. It's ridiculous that someone cares so much about one room, but I bet if you burned it all down he wouldn't care. He'd just order up another one and put up green curtains if it was spring." He tried to give her his most reassuring smile. "You're a really good person and this is an awful thing to have on your shoulders, but your friends and I are going to make it better. I promise." They were both quiet as they waited for her tears to subside. When they finally dammed, Uryu said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry you had to leave with Aizen…did he…say anything…about me?"

"Not really. He was mostly just mildly insulting the whole time. Why? What do you think he said?"

Uryu reverted to a defensive stance instantly. "It's nothing. Try and get some sleep."

Orihime could sense where the scene called for a goodnight's kiss, but the moment had passed and left her alone again. By now, she was capable of distinguishing Uryu's mannerisms. He could be candid about his passion for art, speaking of it fondly, but when it came to his dark reputation, he'd rather her not know. She didn't want to push it, at least not when she was taking advantage of his kindness. Still, it would have been nice to have been in the loop. Ichigo had alluded to Uryu's female appetite and Aizen had too. Orihime didn't normally trust rumors, but they had to come from somewhere. The question still existed: if he was a womanizer, why did he really bring her into his home.

* * *

><p>Orihime's outfit from the day before smelled of smoke. Deeming it unusable until it could be taken to a dry cleaner, she made a bold move. She returned to Uryu's secret stash of dresses and pulled out the periwinkle blue dress. Attempting to impress Uryu had brought out an impulsive nature she had never dealt with before. It felt nice to explore the freedoms of her gender for once. She recalled days where her main priority was presenting herself as a demure beauty before Ichigo. He never took notice. With Uryu, all cards had been seen and she really didn't have much to hide from him. While she was still private, she could afford to be much less cautious.<p>

The dress fit exactly as she had imagined, creating dozens of questions.

Did he make it this size on purpose?

How could he have known her size?

Did he know the color would look so good next to her hair color?

Was this dress made for her?

She didn't have a curler or straightener to experiment with her hair in front of his full length mirror, so Orihime tousled it over and over to give it more life and create some volume. As far as makeup went, she only had what she had packed into her tiny purse. Her eyeliner pencil was on its last life as a blunt stub and her lipstick was at the point where she had to stick her finger in the tube and scrape out what color she could. Luckily, the red shade could double as a creamy blush for her cheeks. For a ten second makeup job, she wagered she didn't do too terribly.

Orihime took a deep breath then opened the bedroom door to head out. Uryu was in the kitchen leaning over a newspaper and a cup of coffee. A towel was draped around his waist loosely. His hair was wet, making it seem blacker than normal. His glasses slid down to the edge of his nose as he read the news.

He had heard the door to his bedroom open but he didn't look up from the recent story about his father's construction. The hospital was to be completed by the end of the month. He knew it was sad that he had to read a paper to find out the happenings in his family rather than just asking. Uryu pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked over at Orihime who was standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

Uryu huffed a light laugh. "Thank you. Now I can see what needs to be done to that dress."

"I didn't mean to snoop. I just figured…I mean…the sketch was-"

Uryu pinched the fabric at her hip and yanked upward, pulling the hem of the dress higher up Orihime's legs. "It needs to be shorter."

He left her standing awestruck next to his coffee cup while he went into his room to pull out some clothes for himself. Orihime chased after him but he quickly had shut the door behind him.

The bathroom across the hall was still filled with steam from his recent shower. Inside, everything had been arranged like a hotel room. One white bar of soap sat in a black glass soap dish beside his sink near the black glass candy jar filled with white cotton swabs adjacent to a hand towel draped over the side of the sink with his black comb sitting on top. Inside his shower, which had no bath tub, was a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner, another white bar of soap, and a face towel. She imagined her bathtub with the multitudes of half used body washes and scrubs that smelled like various fruits and candies. She missed her sheep-shaped loofa. She doubted his shampoo was strawberry scented.

When Uryu returned, she gave him a guilty smile. "I have to know…did you make it for me?"

Uryu passed the towel over his hair once more then returned it to the rack in his restroom, brushing past the expectant Orihime. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in his fogged mirror. His cheeks were flushed. "The moment you walked into that coat room when we met…that dress appeared to me. And forgive me, but I figured your measurements that night when we…you know."

"I'm not upset. Actually, I think it's really fascinating that you can put together an outfit just from looking at someone. Did you ever think I would wear it?"

"Orihime…before you get too complimented…I have to be honest with you. Everything that's happened between us until last night has been a really awful mistake on my part and I want to apologize." His voice was frantic and nervous. "I shouldn't have slept with you. You didn't know me, you didn't _love_ me…and I didn't call because I thought I used you. I invited you to that party to ease my guilty conscience only to find that you felt you had used me. So…no…I didn't think I would ever see you in this dress and now that you are…I can't say what I'm thinking."

"Uryu…just be honest. I'm a sincere person; I can't be upset with honesty."

"Maybe later…when I'm more comfortable with the prospects of it." Uryu obtained his car keys from a hook near the door. A small hand on his arm pulled him around as lightly as it could.

Orihime looked to him in study, quiet but scrutinizing. She couldn't decide what emotions he was displaying. His eyes were heavy, but not from fatigue. His face had lost what little color it had. After the long silent moment, she realized, it was shame. "Uryu…we can't regret what we did forever." His body language told her otherwise. His entire person seemed to shy away with guilt.

"You may not understand the implications of it at the moment, but it's something that has been haunting me for weeks. I took something from you, Orihime, something that could have gone to someone you really cared for."

Hesitant and withdrawing, Orihime admitted in her softest voice, "I do care for you…and I don't think you took anything. I think we shared it."

Uryu pursued her as she took a step back in retreat. "Do me a favor and don't read too much into this, it's just something I need to know for myself," he said while placing a hand on her cheek. Her skin was smooth and cool from the stale apartment air. His hand burned where it touched it but only from all the blood rushing through his body. Uryu kissed Orihime, not hungrily or with haste. He wasn't acting for once. The kiss didn't feel like it had been queued up after his line. It was natural.

Her lips were soft like he had hoped they would be. After forcibly kissing her twice for the benefit of a charade, he didn't know what a real kiss would feel like. Uryu needed to know what a real kiss would feel like.

"Stay with me

I'll be Peter Pan and you just be pretty"

From The Great Shipwreck of Life by IAMX


	5. Common People

First of all, I would just like to say, in very plain English: El3v3n, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Please don't stop sending them in! Although sometimes it makes me sad because you almost predict the things I'm gonna write, but in a good way. Thank you so much!

"I want to live like common people

I want to do whatever common people do

I want to sleep with common people

I want to sleep with common people like you"

"I thought we were going to the mall?" Orihime asked. She had her face pressed to the glass of the car window like a child in front of a puppy store.

"We are." Uryu had turned on the stereo for the first time Orihime had noticed. She was surprised that he listened to popular music and not something stuffy like jazz. When Orihime made mention of this, Uryu pleasantly laughed and reminded Orihime that _no one_ liked jazz.

As they pulled into the parking garage, Orihime laughed to herself, "Ooooh, we're going to _this_ mall."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I've only been here once, when I was in high school. I was looking for a prom dress and I got treated like Pretty Woman."

Uryu walked around the back of the car to open the door for his companion. He extended his hand for her to use as she exited his car. Just standing there made her feel like she was in a movie; they both had on great outfits and were in a five star car. "You mean that unrealistic film where a wealthy bachelor trains a prostitute to use a salad fork?"

Orihime gave him a dead stare, "Wow, look at you, making a joke."

"I do try." They strolled into the mall still holding hands. "Which store did you want to go in first?"

"Really, Uryu, we don't have to go anywhere special. Besides, I'm gonna pay you back as soon as I can."

"That's really unnecessary." Now, Orihime was being led. "I'll take you to my favorite shop."

Orihime noticed the name above the window and she almost choked on her breath. It was a popular French designer that Orihime didn't even dare try and pronounce and embarrass herself. When they entered, the clerk at the front greeted the pair. "Hello, Mr. Ishida. Are you here to see our new summer line?"

He shook his head and brought Orihime to the women's collection. "How often do you shop here?" she asked.

"I've been coming here for ages." Uryu didn't waste any time. He began matching up outfits and holding them up to Orihime before handing them to her.

Orihime couldn't bring herself to glance at the price tags but she had to ask, "Umm…Uryu…how can you afford this?"

"It's not my dad's money, if that's what you're worried about. I happen to be a very savvy investor. It keeps me afloat. Besides, I'm actually very frugal. If it's not something I need, I don't buy it. But the things I do buy, I take care in selecting quality items." Uryu flopped a sunhat on to of Orihime's head. "And just to be perfectly clear…I'm not gay."

She snatched the hat from her head then put it on Uryu and smiled at him. "I didn't suggest anything."

Uryu returned the sun hat to mannequin he stole it from. The weight of Uryu's selection started to strain Orihime's arms. Still, he gathered more tops and matching jewelry. A sales clerk finally helped Orihime over to a fitting room with all of her options. The clerk glanced over her shoulder as she loaded up the fitting room. "Good choices, as usual, Mr. Ishida."

Then Orihime was alone in the plush fitting room. There were mirrors on either side of her, just like the one she had at home that made her look extra skinny. There was even a couch inside. She assumed people could get really tired trying on expensive dresses. Orihime didn't really want to take off her blue summer dress. She loved it so. Nothing made her feel prettier.

Orihime worked the zipper down her back then slipped off the shoulders to step out of the dress that was pooled down at her feet. She laid it over the door of the fitting room before grabbing the first outfit Uryu had picked up. She pulled it off the hanger. It was strange to feel clothing that hadn't been through the washer and dryer dozens of times. The shirt didn't feel dry or brittle; it was fresh and had life to it.

As she pulled the top over her lean body, she could hear whispers through her door. One voice she recognized as the sales clerk who helped her into her room, the other, she could only assume was another associate of the store.

"So, he's got a new one," the first one said.

"At least this one has an ass. At least he's moving up in the world," the second replied. Orihime glanced at the reflection of her backside in the mirror. It wasn't exuberantly large or anything, but she guessed it was attractive.

"If all I had to do was have an ass to have a rich guy taking care of me, I'd live a much more ritzy life. She must be doing something extra _special_. If you know what I mean."

"I would gladly do that for a million dollar shopping spree. I mean, God, have you see the boy?"

_I'm not sleeping with Uryu in exchange for clothes_, Orihime convinced herself. Orihime slipped on the dark wash skinny jeans. She closed her eyes tight before turning to the mirror. _No matter how cute this outfit is, don't sleep with Uryu in exchange for clothes. _When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was how great her backside looked in skinny jeans. She had worn slim jeans before, but none that fit her so well in such a flattering color.

After each outfit, Orihime would prance into the waiting area where Uryu would have another outfit for her to try. He'd critique the one she had or accessorize it. Orihime didn't know playing dress up could be so exhausting. Every now and again, the clerks would pass by and reinforce Uryu's selections for Orihime or they would offer their newest collection to him.

After almost an hour of trying on clothes, they headed to the register where Orihime was quickly forced to put away her pocket book. Uryu paid for everything and Orihime didn't dare ask how much their total was. The clerk carefully wrapped the outfits in a bag that she attempted to hand to Orihime but Uryu carried it away instead. Orihime felt a little better knowing that Uryu had purchased a couple things for himself as well.

"Now see, that wasn't so bad," Uryu said with a nudge to Orihime's side.

"It's not like I've never been shopping before…I've just…never gotten to get complete outfits. You know, nurses actually make good money…once they have a job." Orihime reached for the bag again but he pulled it away. "Come on, I can carry my things." Uryu reached for her hand instinctively. They were just as comfortable as ever before Orihime mentioned, "Do you take all of your dates shopping?"

"Only if they can't dress," Uryu joked. "It's true, I've been known to spoil a girl-"

"-In exchange for the date?"

"In place of making conversation with her. I told you I won't lie. I've had some quick relationships. Girls expect me to pamper them and I expect their company in return. But if that's what you're concerned about, don't be."

Orihime had to keep herself from shouting in the middle of the mall. "Well what am I supposed to think? We slept together and now you're taking me shopping."

"No, we slept together, we decided to be friends, then your house burned down along with all of your possessions, and now I'm taking you shopping. Much different."

"Just promise me you won't get bored of me," Orihime said.

They continued their commercial quest through the mall, trying on outfit after outfit, loading up on clothes, shoes and jewelry. Each time Orihime thought they were done, Uryu dragged her into another store and convinced her to sample another designer.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know where I'm going to put all this stuff?" Orihime helped Uryu set all of the bags on his bedroom floor near his dresser. Her question was meant to be rhetorical but there was no obvious answer. She didn't have a dresser or a closet. She didn't even have a suitcase.<p>

"We'll figure that out later. For now, I need some rest." Uryu dropped down onto his bed face first. He had only spent one night on his couch, but already he missed the soft warmth of his bed. By now his bed had absorbed Orihime's scent and smelled of her sweetness. "I need a little sleep before I go on to four hours of homework, followed by more sleep, followed by fourteen hours of school."

"Well don't worry about me tomorrow. I need to help out at the clinic." She pulled a cardigan from one of the bags. She still couldn't look at the price. Orihime kept the price tag tucked in the sleeve on the off chance she had to take it back. "Do you want me to leave you alone so you can rest?"

He watched her slip on the sweater. "Are you cold?" Uryu lifted up the corner of the blankets to allow her access. He would be outside the covers and she would be inside. "I swear, no tricks."

"Uryu…why did you kiss me this morning?"

"I needed to know exactly what I was feeling in that moment." Uryu removed his glasses to rub the bridges of his nose. "Why is it still on your mind?"

"Why?" she all but shouted. "That's a silly question. "Because it was unexpected! Because I thought we were just friends!"

"Did you feel something else?"

"Please don't switch this around."

This is why Uryu didn't date. If he couldn't examine it in cold logic, he usually didn't keep it around. Dating women within shallow, vapid terms was predictable. He didn't have to try hard to seduce them or try and impress them. If they weren't taken in by what he had on display, he didn't take them home. And even then, it was obvious what the terms of the relationship were: he wasn't going to court her and he wasn't going to call her.

Coming across Orihime was not in his schedule. He wanted to walk away from all of it and never deal with her seemingly irrational emotions, but he couldn't. The more time he spent with her, the more he felt new emotions like sympathy and understanding.

"I'm overcome with feelings for you. It's strange. I've never really kissed a girl I had feelings for." Her face seemed more outraged than it was letting on. Inside, her head and heart were at ends with torment. How could honesty feel so brutal? "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't seem like a compliment at all."

"Who do you know that lets you get away with talking like that?"

"It's honest. I thought that's all that was expected of me. You said it yourself." She couldn't make it out exactly, but it almost sounded like he had groaned with irritation. "This kind of behavior just reminds me of trying to speak with Ichigo. It's very stubborn and I thought you above it."

"So any time someone disagrees with you, it's stubborn?"

"No, it's the avoidance of your opinions that makes you stubborn. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me all you want out of us is to be friends and that kiss meant nothing to you?"

Orihime tossed herself to the bed next to Uryu, burying her face in the pillow with a deep sigh. Uryu was going to make a perfect doctor. He could dissect just about anything and examine it in detail, even her emotions. "You know, you're not the only one who hasn't had a real relationship." She was mumbling into the pillow, but Uryu could still make out her words. But she rolled over anyway to finish her thoughts. "I want to be more than friends but I really just don't know how. I've skipped every chance I had with a guy, holding out for Ichigo. I don't want to mess it up. I don't know how to flirt or be spontaneous and alluring. I want to be…I just…don't want to screw things up."

"I'll make you a deal. You continue to be genuine and honest and I'll take care of being spontaneous and alluring."

With that, Uryu rolled toward her to catch her lips in a kiss. Both pairs of lips were eager to hasten the moment but Uryu remained tame to meet her hesitant speed. He waited until she was comfortable with the light touches of his lips before he added more pressure and parted his lips against hers. She matched his movements and opened her mouth slightly. Taking his opportunity, he slowly slid his tongue past their locked lips and into her mouth. She always tasted sweet, from head to toe. Somewhere amidst their slow, delicate passion, Orihime was met with a familiar sensation. Her body moved unconsciously toward him, tangling her legs with him and the blankets. She had this feeling only once before, and only with him.

"Uryu," she began, finding it hard to break away from their embrace. "Just…stay in here tonight."

* * *

><p>Uryu had to unravel himself from Orihime's limbs and hair to escape the confines of his bed. He hadn't spent a night making out since he was in high school…and he hadn't referred to it as <em>making out<em> since then either. There wasn't a particular moment when they stopped kissing and fell asleep, but it must have happened because his alarm woke him up at 6AM. Orihime yawned then curled back into him while he leaned over her to shut off the machine. She begged him not to get up, but he had school and she had work. He kissed her on the forehead in response. After setting a second alarm for her, he showered and readied himself for school.

Now he was dressed in his scrubs and examining his study guide in the final moments before his unit exam. Ichigo slumped his way into class, taking a seat next to Uryu with a scowl, as usual. When he yawned, Uryu could smell his morning breath. It didn't take Uryu long to theorize that Ichigo had either overslept or had been up all night studying.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Uryu said to his own surprise. They never exchanged anything but frowns since the day Uryu had met Orihime.

"You're unusually sunny. I can only assume it has something to do with my best friend crashing at your house." Ichigo ripped through his book bag to find his study guide. Out of all the habits of a doctor Ichigo had mastered, the terrible hand print was his strong suit.

"How do you read those hieroglyphs?" Uryu asked.

"Hey, I don't judge you-"

"-Yes you do," Uryu quipped, "all the time, in fact. Actually, I bet you're judging me right now."

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm wondering how you had time to finish this stupid study guide while you've got Orihime wrapped around your finger?"

Uryu glanced down at his study sheet. The word acute lymphoblastic leukemia was in bold font and there were neat little notes below about the symptoms. "She helped me study."

"She used to help _me_ study."

"And now you're getting married to another woman. How's that working out for you?" Peeking over at Ichigo's notes, he noticed that Ichigo had left that term blank. Uryu motioned at the term with the back of his pen, "Starts in white blood cells."

"…Thanks," he mumbled. "…How is she doing? Is she…okay?"

"As well as to be expected. I don't think she's come to terms with it yet. I don't think she'll open up to me in such a way right now."

"Maybe I should talk to her." Ichigo busied himself copying notes from Uryu's paper.

"I meant that she'd probably like to talk to her best friend."

"I am her best friend…I mean…me and Tatsuki are her best friends. You wouldn't understand her like we do. You wouldn't know how to talk to someone who has lost all of their material items in a fire caused by a microwaved snack."

Uryu snatched his notes away before Ichigo could leech any more last minute info. "My god, what do women see in you?"

"That's right, Einstein, no matter how much you know about acute lymphoblastic leukemia, Orihime still loved me before she even knew you existed."

"Don't be petty, Ichigo. Orihime really had feelings for you and in her best effort to try and confront them with you, you decided to concentrate on being my enemy instead."

Ichigo couldn't let Uryu see the conflict in his eyes. He tried to concentrate on his empty study guide, but Uryu was right, as usual. Ichigo had been thinking a lot about Orihime's confession. A lot of his thoughts revolved around the phrase 'what if.' "There was a time when I thought I could have a thing with Orihime. And one day I just thought I'd rather have her as my best friend that my girlfriend."

"I always thought your significant other was supposed to be your best friend. Don't you feel that way about Rukia?"

"I don't think I need to justify my relationship to a guy who is sleeping with a girl he met two months ago."

"We're not sleeping together," Uryu all but spat.

"Aww, what's wrong, Einstein, wish you were?"

"If you're insinuating that I haven't earned the opportunity, I have-"

"-Because you bought her off?" Ichigo interrupted. "Tatsuki told me about your shopping spree."

"I wasn't trying to buy her off. I was just trying to be a friend." The word thrombocytopenia called to Uryu because he would rather have the condition then spend another moment arguing about his love life with Ichigo. "You know what's really disappointing? A part of me knows I won't get to have a serious, open relationship with Orihime until the both of you have closure on the relationship she'll never have with you."

"What are you blabbing about?"

"It would just be nice to kiss someone without worrying that she's thinking of you."

* * *

><p>Orihime had spent most of the day checking out minor injuries. Her maternal instincts were put to the test when a little boy came in with his mother after a soccer accident. The grass was a little too wet and he slipped trying to kick the ball. His tailbone would be a little bruised, but she knew his pride would hurt the most. She tried her best to regale him with stories of all the embarrassing things she had done in the past, but gotten over. She left out the one where she had a pregnancy scare after a one night stand. It seemed like the right thing to do.<p>

Orihime enjoyed interacting with the patients for the most part. Helping people came to her naturally. Occasionally, a few people would come in thinking Isshin was running a free clinic. They'd complain about imaginary pains or minor discomforts. She had to refrain from telling them that some people had _real_ problems, like their houses being burnt down.

It was near closing, so Orihime kept busy with paper work for Dr. Kurosaki. He was a straight forward boss, dissimilar to his wacky antics with his son. When it came to sick people, Isshin remained focused and didn't lose his cool. Orihime wondered what type of doctor Ichigo would make…then she thought about what a great doctor Uryu would make. She knew he'd quickly gain his patients' respect and never misdiagnose anyone, at least, she'd like to think so.

The bell above the door sounded and Orihime glanced up, ready to let any guest know they were closed, but also prepared for any type of emergency. To her reluctance, it was Ichigo. She forced a smile in an attempt to be polite, but the air of awkwardness was still around. "H-h-hey Ichigo. How was the unit test?"

"I guess I owe your boyfriend for bailing me out. I couldn't remember where you get hyperkalemia from." Ichigo plopped down on a chair in front of Orihime and her paperwork.

"It's from too much-"

"-Potassium in the blood," he said in unison with her. "Uryu was kind enough to write it in extra large letters."

"You didn't cheat off of him, did you?"

"He offered assistance only if I promised to come talk to you." Ichigo handed Orihime his graded exam from his bag. In black ink, a professor had branded the test with a 98%. "He did a pretty good job, so I'd better not screw this up." Orihime watched his movements with great care. To see Ichigo's harsh exterior dissipate like it was, was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He didn't like to cry or apologize. He hated the idea of cowering before anyone for any reason. He would have to dismantle all of his pride to admit his feelings candidly to Orihime, but for the sake of her future, he knew he had to. "Orihime, I'm sorry I've taken you for granted."

"Ichigo…"

"You've always been there for me, and you've loved me unconditionally, even without me giving you the slightest attention." He could barely look her in the eye. Apologies weren't his specialty. "For all that…I'm sorry, and I should have apologized a lot sooner. But I need you to move on. Because there's someone who is a lot more deserving."

"Be quiet…just stop talking." Orihime's eyes fluttered from the beginnings of tears. She hated crying, especially in front of her friends. "I've always been the one in second place. I don't even know how to take the things I want." Her thoughts flowed from her mouth quicker than she could voice. She felt as if she were rambling. "I had such girlish dreams of weddings and honey moons and kids…and then I had to wake up one day and write you out of all of them."

"Girlish dreams will come and go – but you've got reality ahead of you." He knelt before her, gripping her tiny hand in his, then pressing it to his fast beating heart. He knew those words seemed more poetic than he had intended, like something Uryu might say. "Someone really loves you and wants to take care of you, and you'd be stupider than I am if you passed it up."

Closing her eyes tightly, she heard herself say, "How do you justify doing the same thing to me?"

"I'm sorry, Orihime, that I never felt for you the same way you felt for me. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you in my own way, and if that's not enough for you…then…then…then you're just being greedy of my affections and I thought better of you."

Knives could not have pierced her deeper. Did truth always hurt this much? Orihime couldn't remember a harsher wound to her pride. She pulled her hand away. Silently, she gathered her things into her tote bag to make an exit. Ichigo watched her, not knowing what to say. He wasn't one to apologize for the truth. It took a lot of his pride to apologize for his own ignorance, but he would never apologize for speaking the truth.

"Everything I've said may not add up in your head just now, but I really do want you to be happy," Ichigo called to her as she left him alone at the front of his father's clinic.

* * *

><p>"I see you've earned your key and your keep," was the greeting she got as Orihime opened the door to Uryu's apartment. Sitting on his couch in a pressed grey suit was Ryuken Ishida. He had a cigarette pressed between his lips but Orihime could still make out his words.<p>

She wanted to rip it from his mouth and put it out in his hand. Orihime had to laugh at the idea of doing anything so brash and impulsive. Instead, she smiled as wide as she could and told him, "Smoking is very bad for you, Mr. Ishida. Though I'm sure your son has told you."

"I'm afraid he doesn't care much for my wellbeing, as a son or a doctor." He put out the burning tip in the glass of Uryu's coffee table and left it there. Orihime couldn't decipher the gesture, but she found it rude. "But for your sake, I'll spare you the second hand smoke." Orihime noticed Ryuken had the news on Uryu's television with no sound. He watched the headlines intently. "Uryu's not home, Miss Inoue…but I'm sure he knows you're here…doesn't he?"

"H-h-h-he invited me to stay after what happened to my house."

The television flashed images of starving children. The screen was so big Orihime felt like the emaciated kids were in the living room, dying on the carpet in front of her. The air of suffering in the room overwhelmed her. Ryuken replied flatly, "Yes, I heard about the fire, what a tragedy."

"Your son was kind enough to take me in while I get things settled."

"Which I'm sure works out to your advantage more than you'll let on." Ryuken finally shut off the television, casting out the starving youths of Africa at the same time. It didn't lighten the mood in the slightest. He approached her with a dead face. She couldn't make out any emotion other than minor disgust, but he usually had that face. Ryuken retrieved a pocket book from his pocket. "Whatever you're getting out of this mutual agreement I can combat. How much would it take for you to disappear from my son's life?"

Orihime gasped noticeably, but Ryuken didn't seem to care. "Sir, I know what you think about me and your son, I know what everyone thinks about me and your son, but no one knows what I know about me and Uryu. He's a very good friend of mine and I care about him deeply."

"If you really cared about him and his future, you'd stop wasting his time. It's one thing to have a post-graduation fling, but another to have an emotionally and financially straining relationship that's going to take up his time. Time that equates to money I have invested in his schooling. And if there's one thing I detest, Miss Inoue, it's a sour investment." He jabbed an accusing finger into her shoulder then jerked back as if he had touched garbage. "Did you ever consider that maybe you're nothing more than a distraction?"

"You're being completely unfair. You don't even know me!"

"I don't need to know you! You're just another money grabbing siren trying to take up residence in my son's bed. The only difference between you and every other harlot he's brought home is that your escapade has lasted longer than a month, much to the surprise of everyone who has had the misfortune to witness your so-called relationship."

It could have been the low hitting insults from Ichigo. It could have been left over pain from Aizen's words. It could have been a build up from the venom Ryuken was filling her with. Whatever the case was, Orihime's world began to spin around her. She felt alone, standing in someone else's house with someone else's possessions. The room danced in circles. She'd see the television, then the kitchen, then the front door that was still open, then the hallway, then Ryuken's smirking face…then it would start over again. The echoing sounds of Ichigo and Aizen and Ryuken screamed in her ears like dying animals.

All Orihime could do was repeat the same mantra in her over and over: _Don't puke, don't puke, don't puke_…

"I'm sure you have all kinds of clever things to say in your defense, but I am uninterested."

Her body fought hard to keep the bile in her stomach at bay. Speaking was not something her mouth was interested in doing at that moment. She could feel her esophagus prepare for the incoming vomit. If she didn't calm her anxiety soon, she'd embarrass herself in the most unforgiveable way. "…I love your son," Orihime croaked. With the weight off her confession off her chest, her body released the rising tension and Orihime could breathe again. Her stomach acid subsided.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Just like every other girl he's ever taken home."

"Underneath all that disdain for me, I'm sure there's just a father who doesn't want his son to end up heart broken. That is something I can understand. What I don't understand is how you can stand there and insult me when I've done nothing but praise your son's kindness and intelligence and passion. Maybe someday you'll learn to do the same."

Before Ryuken could muster another sharp comeback, Uryu stepped through the open doorway and shook his head at the two of them arguing. "Father…what a surprise."

"I suppose you've been eavesdropping?" Ryuken asked.

Orihime blushed, wondering how much Uryu had heard.

"You two were screaming loud enough for the neighborhood to hear."

Ryuken reached in his pocket to light up a new cigarette. "I just came to let you know that I'm not paying for another semester if you're going to choose to spend precious studying time entertaining your one night stands."

"Fair enough."

"You say that now," he said through a puff of smoke. "But I'm smart enough to know when I'm still speaking to a little boy. Your arrogance will only last you until the money runs out and then you'll be graveling at my feet."

"Until that day, father, I would appreciate it if you left me in peace." Ryuken and Uryu didn't exchange another word. Orihime watched him retreat, then watched as Uryu locked the door behind his father. "I'm sure all parents aren't as insufferable as he is."

"I'm sorry, Uryu. I didn't mean to fight with your father."

Uryu ignored her comment. He busied himself with opening windows in the living room. "I hate when he smokes in here."

"Uryu…how much of that argument did you hear?"

"Thank you for helping me study." He, again, was ignoring her obvious concern.

"I meant everything I said…I'm sorry you had to hear it second hand."

"Are you hungry?"

"Uryu!" Orihime shouted. Her voice seemed so big in the sparse living room. "I need to know how you feel. You said you needed to be sure about how you felt about me…and I let it slide when you didn't want to tell me last night…but I really need to know now."

Uryu was dressed in his scrubs from class earlier, but he was quickly removing them. He pulled his shirt over his head in a flurry. Orihime furrowed her brows in confusion.

Sex was still a whimsical idea to Orihime. She had ideas of how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to have her first sexual encounter on the night of her honey moon with a man she had just exchanged vows with. He was supposed to carry her into a room and slowly take off her white gown. He would look at her with longing and anticipation. They were supposed to start off slowly, then continue on with intensity and enthusiasm.

_Girlish dreams will come and go – but you've got reality ahead of you_.

Yes, reality. The reality of her sexual experience was a sorry state to anyone watching from the outside. She had slept with someone she just met and now she was crashing at his house until she could get back on her feet.

But her heart told a completely different story. True, she had slept with someone she didn't know all too well, but then she had developed a strong affection for him and could see a wonderful future coming from it. Even if their relationship was nubile and estranged, it was one she was willing to focus all of her emotions on.

So, there he was, pushing his glasses up his nose as he stood before her, shirtless, and poised to remove the lower half of his garments. She needed to know how he felt about her, but words weren't his specialty, and she would have to learn to love him despite the fact. He did things backwards, but she could trust wholeheartedly that they would arrive at the destination they both wanted.

Orihime wasn't wearing a white gown to be discarded playfully, in fact, she was pretty sure there was some puss-like discharge on her scrubs from a little boys infected cut she had treated earlier. Still, she pulled her pink scrub top over her head and met Uryu half way. They treasured each other's visual. They knew that the first time they had attempted carnal relations had been rushed and dim. They didn't get the chance to appreciate the body of the other.

Uryu and Orihime both removed their bottoms and shoes while continuing to stare. It surprised Orihime a little to see how well Uryu kept his body, though she didn't know why, he kept everything else flawless. His skin was smooth and pale but tight over his chest and abdomens. Those his legs and arms were slender and long, they were strong and his muscles were distinguishable.

Uryu was happy to see that Orihime was exactly the way his private thoughts had remembered her. Her curves, though round and soft, accentuated her petite form and flat stomach. He was happy to see that she did not shy away from his awkward advance. He reached for her to come into his open arms. She fit perfectly, the way he always felt she did. Her skin felt warm against his naked areas. Uryu could see her eyes had more resolve than they did the first time. There was no doubt in her mind that he could make out. She wanted him the same way he wanted her.

"Orihime…I love you too…"

He captured her lips as passionately as he could without unleashing too much on her expecting mouth. But she pulled away quickly. "Why did you have to be naked to tell me that?" she asked in a joking tone. She believed him entirely but couldn't help poking fun at their silly situation.

"It just seemed like a best way to segue way into something I should have done a long time ago…Orihime…I should have made love to you a long time ago. I'm terrible with words…but I should have expressed to you how I felt about you the moment I felt it."

It began with haste, but not forced haste as it had before. He was tender this time, almost painfully so. Uryu had perfected the balance of teasing and pleasuring this time. He took his time kissing her body from head to toe, concentrating on her neck and shoulders and stomach and, most importantly, her lips. She didn't squirm in discomfort but allowed him to explore her body untamed. Orihime knotted her fingers in his jet black hair as he kissed the area above her bra line, tapping his tongue on the flesh as his lips made contact.

Aware that they were both still standing in the middle of the living room, Uryu led her to his expecting bedroom without delay, kissing her fervently along the way.

Orihime dropped to the bed and pulled her lover down with her. His lithe body was as light as air atop her. She could barely feel his hands slide beneath her to remove a portion of her garments. With the skill of a trained surgeon, he removed the clasps of her bra to unleash her warm breasts to the mercy of his feverish mouth. The first time felt good, Orihime remembered, but this was better somehow. The heat of his lips and tongue on the tips of her breasts sent affectionate chills through her blood that immediately warmed into uncontrollable flames in her veins. How could someone give her chills and fever all at once.

Uryu enjoyed her eager hands clawing up his bare bake, kneading his spine and shoulders like a renegade masseuse. He could have spent an eternity in her embrace. He loved the taste of her flesh and the coos that escaped her lips. The sound, the taste, the decadent smell of expectant bodies, her soft feel, and the sight of her pleasure was enough to make his senses explode, but his mind remained clear on the task that was at hand. His hand fled her breast long enough to explore the sensitive area between her legs that was still hidden by a thin layer of cotton flesh. He tormented the area beneath with his long fingers. He loved to see her squirm with delight. He noticed the slight moisture that was gathering in the hot area. He could have her at any moment, but he held back to wait for her next move.

Orihime didn't feel timid or strange in the least about reaching between her and Uryu to wiggle down his undergarments. She knew what she wanted and knew it was under the cloth barrier he had slung around his hips. She didn't have the time or patience to revel his manhood before, but tonight, she simply had to. She couldn't decide if it was a soft or hard thing in her gentle grip. The skin was so soft but the creature within was hard and long. Orihime looked up to see that Uryu had closed his eyes, relishing her light strokes across his straining member.

After playing with each other in a barely clothed manner, the pair removed their final garments to make way for more passion between them.

To say that having Uryu enter her felt like seeing an old friend would be a sick joke to make a time like this, but Orihime couldn't help but feel like something familiar had rejoined her life. It wasn't the physical entity of Uryu's length, but the idea of being intimate with him felt memorable and she welcomed him with all of her heart the way she would welcome an old friend. Every inch of her being wrapped around him, from her fingers to her arms, to her legs, to her inner walls accepting his soft intrusion. Uryu began slowly to test her receptiveness, but gathered his speed when he saw how stirred she became. Her eyes rolled back and Uryu could barely make out her grey irises. He concentrated on her grinning face as he turned up the speed another notch.

Orihime was as receptive as ever, pushing into his motions as he plunged deeper and deeper, taking more and more of her. Another ridiculous thought zipped through her brain when she remembered how thankful she was to have started birth control after her last blunder.

Their bodies built toward a powerful climax that they could both sense they were coming upon. Uryu used a free hand to rub at the little nub of flesh near where his body was making contact with hers. It seemed to send her over the top as the continued to grind together in harmony. Orihime all but growled in response to this gesture. It was almost too much but she pushed herself to hold out until she noticed Uryu was ready to finish along with her.

Uryu's sweat beaded on Orihime's naked shoulder. He watched it slowly trail down the valley between her heaving breasts. Someday, he'd love to be that little droplet, but for now he didn't want to be anywhere else on earth. He pushed onward to claim more and more of her. He wanted to keep up the pace forever. His body begged for the release he had been putting off with each pump. He tensed and grunted before ending his motions within her folds. Orihime responded by allowing the tight coil within to snap and finish along with him. He leaned forward, still inside her, to his her sweat laden forehead and taste the salt of her flesh.

"You'll never live like common people

You'll never do whatever common people do

You'll never fail like common people

You'll never watch your life slide out of view

And dance, and drink, and screw

Because there's nothing else to do"

From Common People by Pulp

LAST CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER and it's kind of just a crack chapter to bring everything to a conclusion. I hope you've enjoyed everything. Thank you to my loving reviewers. You guys kick ass!


	6. Epilogue

This is the final chapter just for those people who like a little comedy. Someone had made mention of how they loved dialogue between Uryu and Ichigo. Well here is a special treat for you :)

* * *

><p>Days had turned into weeks which passed into months. Uryu had long since dropped out of med school to pursue his dreams of being a dress maker. Orihime worked hard to keep them afloat, working double shifts at the clinic to keep money on the table. It took some time, but eventually a brand had picked up some of his sketches. They shared Uryu's cold apartment and turned it into a home. Now and then he'd catch Orihime leaving her tooth brush on the counter. He'd smile to himself and place it back in the medicine cabinet. His shower quickly filled up with scrubs and loofas. His kitchen exploded with baking supplies and his movie collection was bursting at the seam with movies about girls being catty then ending up best friends. He had never felt more at home in his own house.<p>

He didn't regret anything.

Uryu loved waking up next to Orihime's snoozing form. He loved hitting his alarm clock and having her pull him back down to keep her warm. He loved cooking dinner and adding strange flavors to appeal to her palette. Every day was an adventure as they stretched their funds to their limits to keep themselves alive each day. Uryu didn't ever ask his father for financial help. Orihime simply offered to help out if he promised to send in his drawings. They rarely went shopping. If Orihime needed a new outfit, Uryu would simply stitch one up on the spot.

At the moment, Uryu was putting finishing touches on Orihime's bridesmaid dress for Rukia's wedding that would begin within the hour. All of the other girls had their dresses finished at the bridal shop, but Orihime knew of a much better seamstress. "Baby blue…what a boring wedding color," Uryu mentioned while he straightened the darts on Orihime's chest.

Orihime smiled, "It's Rukia's special day. Let's make the most of it."

"For Rukia's sake, I'll be a gentleman, but don't expect me to be cordial with her new husband. He and I don't exactly get along."

She kissed her partner on his forehead. It had become their special handshake. Whenever the other acted silly or was saying too much, they would kiss them on the forehead and smile. "Do what you have to."

* * *

><p>Rukia's wedding had gone off without a hitch. Ichigo even remembered his vows, though Orihime could make out his poor handwriting scribbled on his wrist just in case he forgot. Orihime walked down the aisle with Ichigo's best friend and best man, Keigo, and Orihime was Rukia's maid of honor. Everything was perfect and splendid, the way Rukia had hoped her wedding would go. By now, Orihime had patched things up with Ichigo and even given him her blessing.<p>

The bridal party was gathered at a long table chatting with each other about the catering and the venue. Every now and again, Orihime would look up and see Uryu smiling at her. Tatsuki caught them eyeballing each other from across the room and nudged her friend. "So when do I have to start planning your wedding?" Tatsuki asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Orihime joked in return. Chad was on the other side of the table, but Orihime could have sworn she felt little love rays coming back and forth between them. It was exactly like Tatsuki said it was: love was a special feeling you could sense even when you weren't around your significant other.

Eventually, Ichigo's father stood up to make a toast. He tapped on his champagne flute and the room got silent. "At this time, it's customary that someone make a toast on behalf of the happy couple and the prosperity of their marriage. I'd leave it up to Keigo as the best man, but frankly, he's an idiot and he'd probably screw it up." Orihime could hear Ichigo's sisters beg their father to take his seat and let anyone else in the room make a speech. "I'd like to tell you all a story about my son. One time we were out grocery shopping. I was loading all the food into the back of my car. Slowly, the hatch started to close on me. I was about to be squashed in the trunk of my car, unbeknownst to me. And the whole time, Ichigo just stood there, watching." Orihime cringed. Rukia slapped her forehead. Ichigo could feel the rage building in the palm of his hand. "The point I'm trying to make, is that Ichigo is a patient man. If you're patient with each other and grow in love, you'll be alright."

Orihime did the best she could to stir up the mood of the room. She began clapping slowly and the rest of the bridal party joined in. The room seemed to exhale all at once, followed by shy smiles in Ichigo's direction.

"We almost would have been better with Keigo saying something dumb," Tatsuki growled.

"The wedding's not ruined. Isshin had a good message. We have to patient with the ones we love." Rukia said all this through gritted teeth. "Orihime, I'm glad Uryu could make it. I know he and Ichigo are…rivals of sorts."

"It's a friendly rivalry, I think." Orihime didn't really believe the comment herself.

"I still think he's a great big jerk," Ichigo mumbled.

Tatsuki reached behind Orihime and Rukia to slap Ichigo on the back of the head. "Well, anyone who makes Orihime happy is a friend of mine."

"Oh, he must make her _real_ happy with those four eyes and that stupid car-"

Rukia interrupted his grumbles as best she could, "Let's throw the bouquet!"

The audience clapped and cheered at the announcement then quickly separated into men taking bets on who would catch it. Most of the money was on Tatsuki who was the most aggressive and athletic of the women in the room. As Orihime gathered with the rest of the women, she looked back at Uryu who simply shrugged with a smile. Tatsuki had a sly grin painted on her face, sizing up the girls who stood as her competition.

Yuzu and Karin were short and Tatsuki could easily jump higher than them.

Rangiku was tall and bulky, but Tatsuki could out maneuver her if she got a clear line to the bouquet.

Orihime could be dispatched easily with a light shove, nothing violent, but nothing friendly.

The other girls were just chopped liver.

Rukia climbed on top of one the tables with help from her new husband. She wasn't quite used to high heels and dresses, but she would manage for one night. She closed her eyes tight before tossing the bouquet into the air behind her.

Orihime watched time stop. It hadn't dawned on her until the flowers entered midair, but Orihime _wanted_ that bouquet. She could see the intensity in Tatsuki's eyes. It didn't bother her in the least. She knew Tatsuki's tactics. She may be a karate master, but Orihime was the underdog. Just as Tatsuki leapt to get a grip on the incoming bouquet, Orihime stepped down hard on the hem of Tatsuki's dress. Tatsuki lost her footing and started to fall, pulling on Orihime's dress in the processes. Orihime barely had a grip on the hilt of the bouquet when she started to fall to the ground on top of her best friend. Tatsuki reached over Orihime's head to grab at the flowers. The most she made away with was a handful of roses.

Orihime lay on the ground holding up a tethered bunch of rose stems like Excalibur. Tatsuki was next to her with all the rose buds and petals.

Across the room, Ichigo stood next to Chad and Uryu. "I guess Orihime had more of a wild side than any of us realized," Chad said with a laugh.

Uryu replied quickly, "You have no idea."

"Oh come on, Uryu, it's my wedding day. I don't wanna think about that kind of stuff," Ichigo whined.

"Eh, eh, eh, quit your complaining and pay up." Uryu held out his hand to receive a payment of five dollars from both Chad and Ichigo.

"Guess a little charity can't hurt, seeing as you're not going to be a doctor any time soon. Isn't that right, Vera Whhhang?"

Chad took a step back. He could tell that Ichigo had just opened a big can of dumb remarks and he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire between Ichigo's stupidity and Uryu's sarcasm.

"It's Vera Wang. There's no H in her name. And besides, I've never made a wedding gown. If I had, I would have told Rukia that she doesn't have the body to be wearing a mermaid cut."

Ichigo's eyes lit up with fire. "My wife looks beautiful! You just keep your mouth shut, Alexander McQueen."

"Ichigo, why do you know all of these designers?" Chad asked.

"Rukia leaves all those stupid fashion magazines sitting around. And don't think you're off the hook, Dolce and Gabanna. You owe my wife an apology."

"Okay, that doesn't even make sense. That's two people." Chad agreed with Uryu's remark.

"Don't change the subject, Anna Sui."

"This is getting a little queer," Chad hissed.

A hard fist came into contact with Chad's cheek. "I'm a married man. I can't help it if I happen to know a few fashion designers!"

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose in a cool gesture. "It was more than a few."

"No one asked you. You'd better just quit talking before I send you off to Louboutin to make a purse out of you."

"Louis Vuitton," Uryu began, "makes purses. Louboutin makes shoes."

"Yeah, the ones with the red bottoms," Chad added.

"How can you make fun of me, Chad, when you know the difference between Louboutin and Louis Vuitton…"

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Orihime asked Rukia and Tatsuki as she brushed off her dress from the dust it collected from the floor.

Tatsuki shrugged, nursing her tailbone. "Oh, I'm sure they're arguing about us. I mean, what else could they possibly have to talk about?"


End file.
